Everlasting God
by Eediva
Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn’t what they were expecting at all.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter One

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

_Strength will rise as we wait upon the Lord- Everlasting God, Chris Tomlin_

-=-=--=-=-===--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Meli! Go! Go! Go! Run, get out of here!"

The young woman scooped the small child in her arms as she weaved through branches and trees, not daring to look behind her. She could feel the boy's deep brown eyes staring up at her with wide eyes; she could feel his fear and fright. He knew they were after him; not her and the man who claimed to be the boy's father, but after him.

She froze in her tracks as a man appeared before her smirking slightly. She stumbled backwards, tripping over an upturned root before falling to the muddy ground. The tall, thin man who stood before her chuckled as he slowly made his way towards her and her child. A small whimper escaped from the preschooler as the man knelt before them his hand reaching out to touch the young mother.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he smiled, coldly. A shiver shuddered down her spin, "I'm only after the boy..."

"Get lost," the words escaped from her lips before she could stop herself. The devil made a face of surprise, before he reached down to grab the child. The boy scrambled in his mother's arms, shaking, terrified as he felt the man's grip tightened around his arm, pulling, trying to separate him from his mother. He screamed in alarm as the woman's grip loosened and he was finally pulled away from his only source of safety and comfort. He screamed, it was the only logical thing for a four year old to do.

"Don't worry, I'll make this quick, Father," Lucifer smirked.

Lightning suddenly struck the tree that the woman was scrawled beside, and the ground trembled furiously. Lucifer growled in anger before he dropped the boy to the ground, and disappeared.

"Mama!" The boy scrambled over to his mother, hiding himself deep in her chest, shivering violently as rain poured from the sky. She looked up wondering what had caused the sudden thunderstorm and thanked them

"You're okay," she whispered, her own brown eyes darting around nervously, scanning for her partner. The last she had seen him, he was battling two or three demons with nothing but a limb from a tree.

Her clothes were soon drenched as were the boys. She slowly pulled herself to her aching feet and lifted the boy into her arms. She couldn't stay here, she couldn't afford to get sick, nor could her son. The world depended on Him.

And He depended on her.

"Come on JC, let's go,"

"We have to find daddy," he whispered in her neck, his breath warmed her chilled body.

"He'll find us," she replied, looking up at the sky, the rainwater finally ceased and the sky cleared up. She couldn't bring herself to telling the child that the man he thought was his true father was most probably dead. "Come on, we need to get to shelter."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Sam, come on, let's hit the road," Dean called out, throwing his belongings into the trunk. Sam walked over to his brother and tossed his own duffel bag in, before giving his brother a look. "What?"

"Where are we going?" Sam asked, just as Dean's phone rang. He watched silently as his older brother answered the phone and rolled his eyes. "Cass?"

"What do you want now?" Dean grumbled, when his eyes sudden widened. "What!? Where? Alright, right now, we're outside the Red Bull, Tennessee, why- Oh hey Cass."

The angel appeared immediately, behind Sam.

"Who'd you find?" Sam asked, when Sam noticed the man lying unconscious at the angel's feet. Blond trickled, down the man's temple as he gazed up at the sky through grey eyes. "Jesus Christ!"

"No, this is his adoptive father," Castiel corrected, "His name is James. We have to find his partner and the child -"

"Wait!? God's a kid?!" Dean grumbled, helping Sam load the hurt man into the Impala. "Not again!"

"Yes again," Castiel nodded, "But we have to find him before anyone else does! He is in mortal peril!"

"We all are," Dean grunted, "Get in! Do you have any idea where they could be?"

"I won't be able to find him, but I can certainly find his mother," Castiel said, "But- uh- we may have to catch another archangel; the only who protects the holy virgin."

"Lemme guess, Gabriel?" Sam asked. Castiel nodded.

"Great another one," Dean grunted, "Damn angels and demons."

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"In you get," the boy was buckled into the front seat of the Jeep.

"Mama, isn't this stealing?"

"Yes, and its wrong but we're desperate," she replied, trying to blow the long fringe sitting on her cheek covering her eye. "Let's go."

"How will daddy find us?" his little voice asked as she revved up the engine. He leaned up and pulled her behind her ear, confused at how coarse it felt. It was soft before the rain, and straight. Now it just looked like a ball of wool.

"The angel will guide him," she replied, as she pulled out of the car park and drove down the street.

"Who was that man, mama?" he asked, rubbing at his eyes tiredly. "Why did he call me father?"

"I'll tell you in the morning," she replied, "Go to sleep."

He nodded obediently and was almost instantly asleep. She smiled at him before her strong composure finally broke and tears streamed down her face.

_How on earth was she suppose protect her son from the devil alone?_

_She needed to find Gabriel._

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

It's short, because well, all the chapters I've written so far are only 2-3 pages long. I cant be bothered.

Meli (May-lee) is a Cherokee variant of the name Mary; I thought it would be appropriate for the mother of God! And its a pretty name and I love the indigenious people of America! Their men are hot! Clearly, look at Johnny Depp. And clearly I have no life because I friggin researched different names to give the new Joseph and Mary.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Two

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Warning: Slash, Religious tones, non con references.

I'm hoping this (unlike Vessels which wouldn't end) finishes in about seven parts so it should be over in a week

Possible Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"So, what? We use your special oil again?" Dean asked, chuckling, "Lube Gabriel up real nice?"

"No, that won't work, Gabriel isn't easy to trick," Castiel replied, as Sam gave his brother an exasperated look. "Raphael would have told them about the oil... Why would we lube him up real nice?"

Dean snorted loudly as Sam rolled his eyes, "Don't worry Cass, Dean's being an idiot."

Castiel stared at the brothers before he added, "Besides, we have no idea who his vessel is."

"So what about Joseph there," Dean pointed at the unconscious man who was resting on the one of the beds. Sam had cleaned him up the best he could; the rest was up to the man's healing system.

"James," Castiel said, "Joseph was the Lord's last adoptive father."

"Nothing gets past him," Dean grumbled. "What do we do with him?"

"Well, we can try catching Gabriel," Castiel said, as he sat down stiffly, hands on his lap. "Or we can wait until James awakes and he will help us find Madonna and Jesus."

"I heard they were in Hollywood," Dean smirked, Castiel tilted a head.

"I will go and check," he finally said.

"Cass, he's kidding!" Sam cried as the angel disappeared. Dean roared with laughter as Sam stared at his brother shaking his head. "Dean!"

"I want to see his face when he gets back," Dean chuckled, "Imagine him walking in on Madonna... eww, now I just feel sorry for him."

=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"This way," Meli led the child into a hotel smiling politely at the people around her. Grasping her hand tightly, he eyed the people around her. There weren't many but they all seemed nice enough. He breathed in and took the smell of fresh pancakes in; they just passed the diner and his stomach grumbled loudly in protest. He hadn't eaten anything since before that strange man came after them. Something about the tall man was familiar, like the other man his mother said was an angel. He knew him as well, but from where he couldn't put his little finger on it. "Are you hungry, JC?"

"A little bit," he nodded; looking up at his mother. So long as she was near he was safe; no one could hurt him when his mother was with him.

"We'll book a room, and then we can go and have pancakes," Meli smiled, "and I need to wash my hair, it feels like wire."

"Why does it feel like that mama?" He asked, curiously.

"The rain washed away the conditioner," Meli grinned, picking the boy up, "Hmm, you've grown again."

"I am a big boy now mama," he grinned back at her. She nodded, kissing his brow. He had no idea how fast he was growing, considering she still felt the pains of his birth from five days earlier.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Dean! He's stirring," Sam stood up and kneeled over the man, shaking him gently. "That's it, wake up."

Dean strolled over casually and got a good look at the man; dark hair with a dark complexion stirred awake to reveal strange eyes, Dean wasn't sure whether they were blue or green or grey. He moaned, his eyes straining in the light as Sam's smiling face stared down at him, worried.

Seconds later, Sam was knocked over by a fist to the jaw and the man shot up, scrambling to the other side of the bed, his eyes wide with panic.

"Christo!"

"Bless you," Dean chuckled, as Sam grunted. He stared at them wide eyed.

"You're not demons...Who are you!? Where's Meli!? And JC? What have you done with them!?"

"Whoa, whoa, relax," Dean grunted, "We only found you, no idea where Mary and Jesus are."

"It's Meli and JC," the man replied, angrily, "Where am I?"

"Tennessee," Dean replied, "John, right?"

"James," the young man corrected, as he stood up, "I have to find my family! I can't let him hurt them!"

"Who?" Sam asked, imploringly.

"I don't know! Let go of me!"

"Wait," Dean forced the man to sit back down, forced him to look up into his green eyes. "We're here to help; do you know where they are?"

"Where did Cass find you?" Sam asked, "They might be around there still."

"I- I'm not sure where we were," he said, shaking his head, "he- JC sent us there accidently, to some woods, then the demons showed up. We were in a motel room and-"

"God zapped you to the woods," Dean asked, "Right into a trap?"

"No," James shook his head, "We were in Cheyenne to begin with. But JC just started to panic and we found ourselves in these woods surrounded by demons... It was like he knew they were coming and we just poof! Appeared in the middle of nowhere, and moments later they were there too."

"Alright," Dean nodded, "We'll find them, and does Marlie have a phone?"

"It's Meli!" he said, crankily, "And yes, but I don't know if she still had it after she took JC and ran."

"JC, short for Jesus Christ?" Sam asked.

"No, actually," James sighed, "Joseph Christopher."

"Alright, Joseph, I'm gonna call my angel friend," Dean said, "Call your virgin wife and find out where she is."

James was about to argue; outraged but when Castiel appeared beside them, he fell over instead. The angel looked mortified.

"Cass, what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"I found Madonna and Jesus, but not the Madonna and Jesus I was after," Castiel gasped, before leaning in close to Dean and whispering; "They were naked and not happy to see me!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yeah! Chapter two was updated quickly!

writer29: Thanks, not really sure where it is going right now, but we'll see.

baad51: Thanks! And yes, I can't help it, writing about Jesus is a passion of mine! Its sooo easy!

DreadPirateSephy: I figured JC would be a cutie! Yeah, Dean meeting JC is something I've already written, i'm quite happy with it! I can't believe I'm gonna write Michael and Gabriel slash, but it was begging me!

BlueRidgeBeauty: O Si Yo, doesn't Pocahontas say that in the Disney Flick? Its a fun way to say hello, I think I'm gonna add it to my little dictionary. I'm so gonna google how to say byebye! Thanks!!

Peace and Chicken Grease!! (How do I say this is Cherokee?)

Afro


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Three

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

After settling the boy down in one of the beds, Meli sat before the TV and turned it to the news. With a heavy heart she watched as the show broadcast several mothers, fathers, grandparents and relatives crying. Over the last five days several young children were found brutally murdered, all over the world. Without doubt Meli knew it was the demons in search of her son; a few senseless murders meant nothing to the demons.

Something occurred to the woman; 2000 years ago, her predecessor would have been in the same position. Feeling the same anguish and remorse; King Herod had done the same 2000 years earlier, sending his soldiers after all male toddlers in Bethlehem.

Meli swallowed, as realisation dawned, perhaps it wasn't the King and his soldiers who killed them. Maybe they were possessed. Was it Lucifer and his demons? Meli wondered if Gabriel reacted as slow as he did now 2000 years earlier. She had tried to reach him both mentally and physically with a phone. But it was as though he deserted them when they needed them the most.

No, she couldn't think that. He must have been the one who stopped Lucifer from taking her son in the woods; he knew they were safe at the present moment so he was keeping a distance until he was needed again.

But what of her partner, was he still alive? The young woman checked her phone for messages or missed calls; but found nothing. She was desperate to call him, but knew it was too dangerous. If there was the slightest possibility he was still alive, he was probably being held captive and calling him would alert the demons to her.

She couldn't risk it, not when she had a little boy depending on her.

She looked over her shoulder, where her son lay snoring softly, sucking his index and middle fingers, as the sheet rising and falling with his breath.

They managed to stay alive for five days; she could manage another thirty or so until he was ready to take control again.

=--=-==-=-=--=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"She won't call," James repeated angrily at the angel. "Last she saw me we had been separated by demons! She probably thinks I'm dead."

"So call her," Castiel sighed, before he added with a tilted head. "Or perhaps the voice says you have run out of minutes too."

"Uh, what?" James asked as Dean chuckled.

"Don't worry," Dean grinned as Sam raised a brow.

"Angels just get weirder and weirder," James murmured. "First there's Gabriel with his addiction to Tetris and then Azrael in his clown outfit..."

"Clown out fit?" Dean repeated, as Sam swallowed.

"Perhaps you should call your wife," Castiel offered. "We cannot leave Jesus alone any longer."

"Joseph," James said.

"No that is Jesus' last father's name," Castiel answered, with a smile.

"Actually, we've named him after his last father," James growled. "I'm gonna call Meli."

Castiel tilted a head as the man walked off to a corner of the room and held his cell to his ear.

"Why would they change his name?"

"Probably because Joseph is a better name then- never mind," Dean froze as Castiel glared at him. The hunter brought his attention forward to the man as he spoke quietly to his partner.

"Yeah, it's me... oh, but there are people here... oh okay, _Meli Magdalene_," He said softly, blushing slightly. "Okay, I'm with two hunters and an angel... uh, I don't know, I haven't asked... where are you? Okay... we're on our way. I'll call you when we're almost- what? No! Just stay where you are. Meli, stay in the room and keep the doors locked."

"Tell her to line salt against the windows and doors," Dean said.

"She's done that," James said, absently, "I'll call every half hour okay... alright, me too, bye."

He hung up hesitantly and put the phone away.

"Where are they?" Sam asked.

"South Dakota, small town a few miles away from Sioux," James replied.

"Dean, we should call Bobby," Sam said, "He's closer, so at least they won't be alone for the few days it takes to get there."

"Why don't I just-"

"-Cass."

"Oh, my apologies," Castiel turned to Sam and James and said in as serious voice; "he couldn't poop for a week last time."

James raised a brow and Sam grinned as Dean growled at the angel.

"Get in the car!"

-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"When are we going?"

Meli looked down at her son; he was larger, older. He had grown during the night yet again, looking like an average six year old, his hair reached down to his shoulders and his chocolate brown eyes shone like a torch through his ears.

"Your father is sending help,"

"Dad's alive?! He isn't..." the child cut off, swallowing.

"He's fine," Meli smiled, as she grabbed her tattered green handbag; she had only purchased it a month earlier, but due to dropping it in mud it looked like it was a few years old. It carried a few meagre belongings; her phone, purse, chewing gum, Twinkies and a few mouldy sandwiches. She pulled the sandwiches out of her bag and tossed them in the bin before she handed the boy a Twinkie. "We need go to a shop and get you a few clothes, I can see you ankles."

JC looked down at his feet and found his mother was right, his ankles were bare. His jeans were not only short but tight. They were cutting into his hips.

"Should we go now?" JC asked, as he wiped his nose on his sleeve. "And you said you would tell me about that man."

Meli looked down at the child again, before she sat down and motioned for her son to do the same. The boy sat down beside his mother, pulling his legs underneath his bottom before turning to his mother.

"JC, that man that attacked us," Meli started, "He wasn't a man."

"I know," he replied, Meli's eyes narrowed in confusion. "I could feel them coming mama, all of them. I think that's how we got it to the woods, I got scared. He wanted to hurt me, to hurt you and father. I couldn't allow that to happen. But why did he call me father, in case the idiot hasn't noticed I'm only six."

Meli smiled amused, before she said in a soft voice, "JC, there is something special about you. You're not like other children."

The child tilted his head to the right.

"What do you mean?"

"Jayce, you were born six days ago," Meli said, gently. He looked up at her confused, brown eyes wide. "My pregnancy lasted nine hours; most pregnancies last nine months."

"What's wrong with me?" he asked, in a childlike voice that broke his mother's heart.

"Nothing," Meli whispered, pulling the child into her lap, "There is nothing wrong with you. You are the most loved being on this planet."

The boy nodded, like any child he believed the words that his mother told him. He snuggled deep into her neck, ready to spend the rest of the day in his mother's warm and comforting arms. They sat for what felt like forever when somebody pounded on the door. Meli looked up at the door startled as JC jumped off her lap and stared at the door intently.

"JC, hide," she whispered, handing him her bag, "I'll go and see who it is."

"Okay," the boy nodded and obeyed. As his mother crept towards the door, he slid underneath the bed, sneezing as he disrupted the dust around him. Meli stood by the door, and check the boy was hidden before she peered through the peep hole. All she could see was an empty car park and the fountain. And then out of nowhere a hand rose up and waved at her, startling her. She held her hand against her racing heart.

"Mary?" a grumpy voice asked. Meli's eyes narrowed, she hated when people called her that. "I'm Bobby Singer; you're not a _Magdalene _are you?"

Her eyes brightened, he knew the code that James had come up with. Smiling, she slowly opened the door to let the man in but not before splashing the man sitting in a wheel chair with a bottle of holy water. Something Gabriel had left with her as a precaution he called it.

"God damn it!!" Bobby hissed, wiping his face. Meli rolled her eyes, but sighed in relief before she walked outside and helped the man push the wheel chair up the small step into the motel room. "Thanks, where's the kid?"

"JC, you can come out, it's safe," Meli smiled.

"I know," JC crawled out of his hiding place and smiled politely at the older hunter. He stared at the wheelchair confused. He had never seen one before. "I like your seat?"

The compliment turned out to be more a question then a compliment.

"Where are my legs, boy?"

=-=-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Next chapter should be up soon!

writer29: Yeah, but Cass got back at him! Yes, JC is five! Well six now, but yes, he grows as he sleeps rapidly.

Meshalok: Thanks! Will do!

BlueRidgeBeauty: I'm gonna have to watch Pocahontas now, its gonna bug me until i find out! Yeah, Vessels did have a mind of its own, or rather the angels did, but I'm going to try and keep the angels a little more Kripke like, unfortently. Though I think I might have fun with Azzy and Sammy(I'm plagerizing my own work hehe) And yes, Luce will come face to face with a teenage God expecting a four year old, of course this kinda bites him in the butt! Still haven't made up my mind on where God was to begin with, but I know this much, its all Zachariah's fault and his bosses.

DreadPirateSephy: Yeah, I think G/M slash is awesome, but seriously, I aint looking forward to my afterlife... God's gonna be all "Well, Afro is such a good girl, let her in. She made me awesome in vessels" but then Michael will be all, "SHE MADE ME GAY WITH MY BROTHER! NO!" yes naked Madonna is worse then naked woppee Goldberg. And yeah, we need God as an adult ASAP! We cant wait 30 years! Patience is a virtue, not a human.

Missuspadfootnmoony: Kinda got the idea of the quick birth and childhood from Xena; XP. Gabrielle gets knocked up and has a demonspawn in a matter of days and the kid grows to an adult in about a year or less. There is never enough time for fan fiction... 

baad51: Thanks, I always worry about knocking the characters out of character, but SPN seems a little easier to keep them in character, other fandom's are difficult at times. Thanks!!

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Warning: Slash, character death (not of the boys or Cass so relax)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Michael/Gabriel, and a bit of OC/OC

=-===-=-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Bobby's found them," Dean said, as he put his phone away and turned into a rocky road. "Taking the pair to his place."

"Oh thank the Lord," James whispered, as the angel sitting a seat away sighed in relief.

"James, how did Meli find out she was expecting a child?" Sam asked, turning his body to the left slightly to make it easier to look over his shoulder and at the man. "I guess Gabriel came to announce it like last time?"

"Yeah," James nodded, "I was walking past her home. I wanted to see if I could... well, I heard her scream so I ran inside and up the stairs where I was sure her voice came from. She was in the corner of a room staring at the angel; he was kneeling before her in awe, like he'd never seen anything like her. But then I realised her old game boy was in his hands, he was playing Tetris."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks as Castiel asked, "What is Tetris?"

"Some stupid game," James replied, "Well, I asked Meli if she was okay. Apparently he just appeared from nowhere and announced that she was pregnant. That she was going to give birth to the Messiah. Meli told him where to go."

Castiel gasped as Dean chuckled.

"She didn't believe him, but then her stomach kicked," James replied, his face was in disbelief. "JC grew in the matter of nine hours, she was almost five months when Gabriel appeared to her. She spent the entire morning throwing up and the entire evening on the toilet."

"What happened with Gabriel once he told her?"

"He threatened to castrate me if I didn't stay with her and look after her," James replied, "I don't remember that happening in the bible though."

"Joseph was a just man," Castiel said, seriously.

"What? And I'm not," James scoffed, "As if I'd leave her, she's my fiancée."

"So you're not married yet," Dean stated, before muttering something under his breath which earned him a whack across the head from the angel. "Sorry!"

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Stop gawking," Meli whispered; JC had found Bobby's book collection and was stunned at the quantity.

"Can you read, boy?" Bobby asked, bluntly. Sure he was talking to God, but he was Bobby Singer, he really didn't care. God was still a boy so he was going to be treated like a boy. At least until he earned some respect.

"No," Meli said, answering for the child as he picked up the closest book.

"Yes," he said, handing Bobby the book in his hands. Bobby wasn't surprised to find the Bible in his hands. "I read this last night when mama slept. But some of it didn't sound right. The lack of dinosaurs bothered me, and the creation story. The world being created in seven days? Unlikely. I think God would rather watch it unfold slowly; evolve and change; creatures to adapt to their changing world. Yes, I support the theory of evolution.... Mama, I won't go to hell will I if I believe in evolution?"

"No, most certainly not," Meli said, firmly. Bobby chuckled, he liked the kid, he was intellectual but he was innocent and childlike too.

"How old are you kid?" Bobby asked.

"I'm seven today," JC smiled, "I'll be eight tomorrow. Will father be here tomorrow?"

"Perhaps," Meli said, "They have a long way to drive."

"So what do you think of angels and demons?" Bobby asked. The child sat down, the book resting on his lap. He looked up at Bobby and smiled.

"I think that Lucifer is an idiot," JC smiled, "I mean, according to this text, Lucifer fell because God told him to bow down to humanity. Would it have hurt him to follow a simple order like that; it wasn't as though God asked him to cut off his hands or worse, asked him to circumcise himself."

Bobby rumbled with laughter as Meli shook her head in amusement.

"No, humans got the raw end of the deal," JC said, taking in the feelings of joy he could feel from the man and woman. Joy was a feeling the child cherished, it was certainly better then feeling his mother's fear or his father's pain.

-==-=-=-=-=--==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Why are we stopping?" Castiel asked as Dean pulled into a supermarket. James and Sam looked at the eldest Winchester expectantly.

"Well, James said that JC grew into a four year old in four days. He's probably older now, so we should get him some new clothes," Dean said, "Jim and I can go and grab some clothes, Sammy you and Cass get some food; growing boy needs food. And don't sell out on the kid; get him some real food, not the rabbit food you eat!"

"Alright," Sam rolled his eyes as he led Castiel towards the store. The angel watched in amazement as Sam pulled out a trolley and strolled in. He followed and as Sam placed a box of cereal the angel did the same. "Cass, we only need one."

"Oh, okay," the angel reached in but Sam held his hand back.

"Don't worry, just let me pick the stuff," Sam smirked, "Watch and learn, you might have to do this for Dean one day as his housewife."

Castiel looked confused, "I was under the impression this was a male vessel. Wouldn't I be a husband to Dean?"

"No denial, I like," Sam grinned.

Across the road, James and Dean had grabbed shirts, pants, shorts, singlets, jackets, and pyjamas of various sizes and colours working quickly and efficiently together until they got to the shoes and Dean insisted on buying sandals.

"Come on, the kid's Jesus," Dean insisted, "He should have sandals."

"His name is Joseph, and there is no proof that Jesus ever wore sandals," James sighed.

"You're a downer you know that," Dean grumbled.

"Fine, get the stupid sandals," James huffed, "Let's go."

"Jim, when this is all over you and I are gonna go out and have a beer," Dean said, "You need to loosen up."

"I don't drink," James replied, as he pulled out his cell, it beeped a short tune.

"That's it," Dean groaned, while James checked the message. "You're Sam's problem now. Who's that?"

"Meli, she says to buy lamb chops, and Twinkies," James said.

"And pie," Dean added, "Let's go."

-==-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Yes Dean, and pie.

rosewhip889: Yeah, I figured he'd ask God where is legs were. Thanks!

Meshalok: I like atheists, they think about the world around them rather then accept it for what it is. Thanks!

writer29: Hopefully this will just get better... Yeah I want to make sure the Bible and SPN world is connected but at the same time have some faults. Cas and Dean's conversations where fun to write. Sam and Cass had some exchange that made me giggle a little. They really should have Sam making fun of Dean and Cass on the show, I mean we've had Wincest mocked, so we should mock Destiel! Thanks!

DreadPirateSephy: Crap, suddenly hell looks more inviting then Gabe, Mike and Azzy... eep. Hee! The slash doesn't appear until way into the story! Hahah! I'm gonna torture you all with it! Bwahahahah! Thanks!

baad51: Yeah, I thought they were awesome lines and I had to reuse them some how! Thanks!

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Warning: Slash, character death (not of the boys or Cass so relax)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Michael/Gabriel, and a bit of OC/OC

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"How did you find Dean!?" Castiel said, flattening a demon as Sam and Dean took out the other. They had been ambushed at a petrol station by six demons, all of whom seemed to be targeting the youngest man in the group. Apparently the demons didn't expect to find James travelling with two hunters and an angel and so while five corpses lay dead the last was being held down by the furious angel.

The demon let out a roar knocking the angel to the ground. But before he could flee he was destroyed by the two brothers. Castiel stood and stared at the dead man.

"How did they find you?"

"Cass, they were after James," Dean said, "They weren't expecting us."

"James, did Gabriel give you any protection against demons or Lucifer?" Sam asked, his brow creasing in worry. "Or to Meli? Did he do say anything on what to do against demons?"

"Uh, he called them the basics, you know. Holy water, salt, saying Christo, things like that," James replied, "He said for emergencies just call for him... We did call for him, when we were being hunted, but then he didn't show. Maybe he was busy..."

"Too busy for God?" Castiel growled, eyes narrowing. "Dean, they are trying to kill him! My brothers are not trying to help them! They are helping the demons, without the demons even being aware of it!"

"Oh right that, that makes sense," James said, sarcastically. His tone was lost on Castiel who nodded, glad the man agreed with him. "Why the hell would Gabriel had gone through all the trouble of telling us about JC!? It would have been easier to have just killed Meli before she gave birth, or killed JC when he was a day or two old! As if we could have fought him off! Or JC for that matter, he isn't the all-powerful God yet! He's only eight; a defenceless child!"

"He has a point Cass," Dean said, quietly. "Sammy, can I talk to you for a minute. Cass, stay with James, and give him one of those chest carvings."

"Okay," Castiel nodded, as James pulled out his phone.

"I've gotta call Meli," James murmured when a piercing pain ran through his chest. "Augh, what was that?"

"It is an enochian Sigel, shields you from all angels," Castiel said. The human stared at the angel for a moment, when the look of realisation dawned. "What?"

"You're him," James murmured, "Gabriel warned us about you! He said there were angels who betrayed the heavens, he didn't say your name, but it's you!"

"I betrayed the heavens for humanity," Castiel hissed, "But I never betrayed my Father!"

But before the angel could say another word the human had turned as was running down the street as fast as his feet could take him. The angel took after him, knowing that if he lost the human, he'd never be able to find him.

"Wait!" Castiel screamed, coat billowing around him as he ran down a small staircase and past several startled women and children. "Come back here! James! Stop!"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Bobby smiled at the little boy sleeping, sprawled across his couch, head resting on a pillow with his right arm wrapped around his head and his left arm dangling to the ground. A small amount of dribble leaked across his chin onto the couch as he snored lightly.

He was larger then what he was when he first arrived, probably due to the fact his mother had a kitchen to cook in now. Not that Bobby let her do all the cooking; JC appeared to prefer his cooking anyway. He had a good laugh when JC saw the _Kiss the Cook_ apron, and replied with a cheeky 'I'd rather not.'

His house looked considerably cleaner and brighter. The mother of God wasn't impressed by the state of the home and went to work wiping and dusting, vacuuming and mopping. But surprisingly other then pulling the curtains down to wash them, she had no intention of rearranging the house, which surprised Bobby. He was also surprised at how quickly she had cleaned the house up.

He wasn't going to complain though; other then the kitchen had never cleaned his home since his wife had died. The man wheeled himself towards the kitchen were Meli had the worst music he could possibly think of playing in the corner.

_Freaking Abba_

She was singing along to _Dancing Queen_ rather loudly as she prepared a small batch of pancakes. And Bobby was ready to kill her.

"Don't kill my mother, I need her."

Bobby almost hit the roof as he jumped in surprise.

"Son of a! Boy! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?!" Bobby gasped, clutching his heart.

"That I'd give you a heart attack and you're too old for it," JC said, biting his lips, "Sorry. But you can't kill my mother."

"I ain't gonna kill her boy," Bobby smiled, before something occurred to him. "I didn't say that. I thought it."

"No, I heard you," JC said, tilting his head to the left, confused.

"No, kiddo, my mouth was closed," Bobby said, softly. He chuckled slightly at the sight of the boy. He had seen that gesture before. Castiel was more like his father then he knew. "Come on, let's go have some pancakes."

JC looked at the man suspiciously, and hesitated. "I ain't gonna hurt your ma. I might hurt her music though."

"I can do that," JC grinned, when an explosion from the kitchen and a scream from Meli startled them both.

"JC!"

"Oops," the boy said sheepishly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

"Where the hell are they!?" Sam asked, looking around the street which was filling up with life early in the morning.

Dean tried to call the angel, but was greeting by voicemail.

'_You, uh, have reached Castiel- am I doing this right Dean? The voice said to keep it simple... leave a uh message and I shall get back to you? What if I run out of min-' Castiel sounded so uncertain,_

'_Gimme that!' Dean grumbled._

BEEP.

"Cass, where the hell are you!? Call me back now!" Dean snapped, as he hung up. As Sam walked around awkwardly, looking far and wide the phone rang again. "Cass? Where are you? What the hell happened? He what? Okay, just keep following him, we'll try and cut him off."

"Where is he?"

"Running around in a circle," Dean grunted, "We just have to cut him off. Apparently he's running around a fountain. Cass can't catch him."

"I'm sorry, what?" Sam asked.

"Don't ask, come on,"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=--=-=-=-

Melissa Brite: thanks!

writer29: Thanks! This is a really easy fic to write, its kind of just flowing like water so yeah going with the flow, and I'm finally writing about Michael again.

restless-heart-syndrome: thank you! Thats what I love about SPN, its a serious show but at the same time its fun and and playful too!

DreadPirateSephy: Not long left to the slash, only a few chapters! Hahaha. Yes, Lucifer is hot, but only the Dexter version of him! Hahahha! The Rita ex-husband clown fire dude is cute too, but MChall is hotter!

baad51: That line made me giggle, I'm not planning on making this a Dean/Cass but it doesn't mean Sam wont be dropping hints here and there!

rosewhip889: THANKS!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Warning: Slash, character death (not of the boys or Cass so relax)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Michael/Gabriel, and a bit of OC/OC

* * *

The brothers found the man and angel running around in a circle around a large water fountain, which of course had drawn a rather large crowd of confused bystanders. As Castiel begged James to stop, the man continued crying out for the 'evil angel to leave me alone!' Sam managed to drag the man down as Dean warned everyone off with a FBI badge. As the boys tried to calm a frantic James down, the man slipped knocking himself out again, against the pavement.

"Get back everyone, just a mental patient," Dean grinned as Sam and Castiel pulled the unconscious man towards the impala. The crowd watched in excitement and fear as the Impala drove off.

"What happened, Cass?"

"I gave him the sigils and explained what it was for," Castiel sighed, "Gabriel told him about the angel who betrayed the heavens. He panicked."

"You didn't betray the heavens, they betrayed themselves," Dean replied as Castiel looked out the world surrounding the Impala, a lost look on his face.

* * *

"Where's JC?" Bobby asked as he rolled beside Meli who was sitting on the wooden seat. He looked out into his front yard and found the boy sitting down and tending to a small tree no taller than a dog. "Did he?"

"I think so," Meli nodded, "I don't remember seeing it when we arrived."

"So he can grow trees, teleport, read mind and make bad music explode," Bobby said. Meli nodded.

"I wonder if he did all these things two thousand years ago," Meli said, "Was Mary sitting in my position thinking the same things? It would have been worse; they didn't have cell phones to keep in contact with each other. And they probably didn't have hunters helping them, or the means to protect themselves. And then there was the guilt over all those poor boys. I mean the ones that Herod had killed."

"In the Bible you mean?" Bobby nodded, understandingly. Bobby felt relieved that the woman hadn't seen the news recently. Over fifty primary and pre schools had been attacked by normal civilians in the last nine days, the male students ranging from two to twelve slaughtered as their female counterparts watched in horror.

One of the men arrested claimed to be possessed by a demon, so Bobby figured it was the devil behind the attacks.

"The other night I was thinking that perhaps the soldiers who killed the boys in Bethlehem were possessed," Meli said, "That it was the devil who ordered the killing spree. But what I don't understand was he is able to find us, so why kill all those children?"

"Maybe he can't really find him," Bobby suggested, "Maybe it was just a way of distressing you. Or maybe it was chance that he found you last time."

Meli nodded, "or a way to make JC feel guilty."

"We have a habit of blaming ourselves when it's not our fault," Bobby sighed, as he looked up to find a fully grown apple tree sitting in the middle of his yard. JC was skipping towards them with three apples in his hands.

"Uncle Bobby! Mama, would you like an apple?" he grinned, "I grew them myself."

_Did God just call me Uncle?_

"We noticed," Meli smiled as she took the apple from her son and took a bite. Her face erupted in pleasure. "Mmm, this has to be the juiciest apple I have ever eaten."

Bobby smiled at the kid as he took a bite from the apple. The juices soared around his mouth and down his throat. He shuddered, in satisfaction as he crunched the apple between his teeth. It was perfect, crunchy and juicy. Meli wasn't kidding, if apples tasted like this in the Garden of Eden then it was no wonder Adam and Eve fell!

* * *

"Relax," Dean grumbled as James shot up in surprise. After his accident the boys drove to a motel, decided it would be best for the man to rest before they hit the road again. "Cass is on our side okay. He didn't betray the heavens, they betrayed us. The angels are willing to sacrifice humanity just to defeat Lucifer. I don't know, maybe Gabriel is on our side, maybe he isn't. Cass is the most devoted to God and to us. Look, even if you don't trust him, trust me."

James nodded looking like a lost child, and Dean wondered why the hell would God choose a kid to be his father? He wasn't older than twenty, there was no way. Dean didn't want to know how old Meli was then.

"How old are you?" Dean asked, as James rubbed the back of his sore head.

"Twenty-five," James replied. Okay, so the kid looked younger than his age. "Well, almost twenty-five in January."

"Hey! Me too," Dean grinned, "well thirty-one on the twenty-fourth."

"I'm the twenty-fourth as well," James smiled. Dean chuckled.

"Okay, how's this? If we survive til Jan twenty-fourth," Dean smiled, brightly, "I'll buy you a beer."

"I don't drink," James reminded, "how about I buy you the drink, you get me a red bull."

"Jim, I'm buying you a beer," Dean grinned, "right now. Let's go, take Cass along. Chicks tend to flock around him. Of course, he's terrified of them."

"An angel who's afraid of women?" James asked.

"I am not afraid of women," Castiel said as he followed Sam in carrying a paper bag filled with hamburgers. "Chastity simply made me feel a little..."

"It's not his fault," Sam chuckled, "Seriously, taking an angel to a whorehouse, Dean?"

"Best laugh I had in years," Dean snorted as James blushed.

* * *

"There is no sign of him," A small man murmured in the darkness of the night. He stood beside his oldest brother, hunching his shoulders forward. His brother shook his head, and the younger being could just make out the frown on the man's face.

"We don't have the army to go and look for him," his brother said, "The last thing we need is the garrison finding out about the situation. We still haven't weeded out who is with us and who isn't. Jophiel, keep an eye on Father, we need to be there and ready for him before everything returns to him. I will continue the search for Gabriel alone. Tell no one of our meeting."

* * *

rosewhip889: I couldn't get the image of Castiel running and coat billowing, so I figured I'd write it in somehow.

baad51: I said allusions to Dean/Cass which are fuelled by some of the comments Sam makes about them, So while there will be jokes about Dean/Cass, they will remain friends only, unless if I can't help myself and make them gay for one another again! I thought the voicemail would be amusing!

yaoigirl20: he isn't gonna be little for long!!

Meshalok: Thanks!

writer29: Yeah, the bad music had to go, I don't see what the big deal over Abba and neither does JC.

DreadPirateSephy: Lol! The fountain thing made me giggle. And JC blowing up a radio was fun too, yet it didnt surprise me!

BlueRidgeBeauty: I reckon Castiel and Jesus are very similar! Both are awesome! But thats all they have in common that won't go to borderline porn or blasphemy! Hope you're feeling better, i hate being sick!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Warning: Slash, character death (not of the boys or Cass so relax)

Pairing: Dean/Castiel, Michael/Gabriel, and a bit of OC/OC

* * *

Sam yawned as he opened slowly opened his eyes, allowing them to adjust to the brilliant sunlight in Sioux, South Dakota. They had finally arrived at their destination almost six days after they had found James. Sam swallowed; he was only a few hours away from meeting God. The human panicked; what if God hated him?

He looked over his shoulder and found James was still asleep and Castiel was busy examining the inside of his cell phone. He turned back to Dean who was singing along to ACDC's TNT.

"_Cause I'm TNT! I'm dynamite!"_

"Dean," Sam murmured, his brother continued to head rock and sing, so Sam smacked him _gently_ on the hip. "Dean!"

"What?" Dean asked, putting the volume down a notch.

"We're about to meet Jesus," Sam said, "God. _What if he hates me!?"_

"Then he's a douche," Dean shrugged. Castiel looked up and kicked Dean through the seat. "Oi! Stop abusing my car."

"Do not call my Father a-a douche!" Castiel said, angrily before looking at the back of Sam's head, "He won't hate you; He loves you and will forgive you."

"But-"

"Cass's right," Dean replied, "I mean, that's what every priest and Bible says. Besides I'm sure God knows it ain't your entire fault. I mean some of its mine."

"And mine," Castiel said, biting his lip. Sam and Dean looked up and at one another. "I need to tell you something. Before it, uh, bites me in the ass."

Dean slowed the Impala down as Sam turned to face the angel.

"I did it... I freed Sam when you trapped him in the panic room," Castiel said, quickly. The car screeched to a stop, and James head collided with the window.

"Ow!"

"Dean!" Sam grunted, rubbing his head. James wasn't the only person to collide into something.

"You what?!" Dean growled. "It was you!?"

"I- I regret my actions, but I was following orders," Castiel said, looking at his hands in his lap. "I am sorry. I-"

"Sam got out because of you?" Dean hissed. Sam continued to stare forward the words sinking in. "You- you lying son of a bitch!"

"I am sorry,"

"Get out," Dean hissed, "Get out of my damn car and don't come back!"

"Dean-"

"Now! GET OUT!"

Castiel nodded, and with a flap of wings the angel left. James swallowed, he wasn't sure he trusted the angel, but the angel's presence made the human feel protected and secure.

"Dean," Sam started

"Shut up, Sam!"

Sam frowned but obeyed as James looked around the woodlands surrounding them, anxiously. Dean sped off leaving a trail of dust in his wake.

* * *

Bobby pushed his way through the hallway until he finally reached the kitchen where Meli sat before a television set, her shoulders shaking.

"May?" Bobby asked, as he pulled up beside her, he looked at her youthful face and found tears streaming down. One look at the screen and the old man understood her tears. Another school had joined the last fifty schools that Bobby had watched the previous night.

"How could he do this?" Meli whispered her voice gravelly. "They're just children. They were defenceless. What is he trying to prove? That he can beat on little children? He seems like a coward to me!"

"I think he is scared," Bobby said, gruffly. "They all are; the angels and demons. They all thought he was gone for good. Now he's back, and they're running scared. I don't know, maybe Lucifer's trying to pull JC out of hiding before he's old enough."

"He isn't leaving this house until he is," Meli hissed. "Even if I have to nail him to something myself!"

"You wouldn't lock him up," Bobby smiled. Meli nodded, he was right. She loved the child too much to hurt him. No, whatever his destiny, she wouldn't stand in his way.

* * *

"Since when did Bobby have an apple tree?" Sam asked, as he pulled as ripe red apple from the tree.

"Watch out for snakes," Dean joked as James followed Sam's lead and pulled an apple down. "Bobby must have had a weekend off again. Hey, maybe I can make myself a pie!"

"Or poison yourself," Sam said, before taking a bite out of the apple. "Oh Jesus! Dean, you need to try this!"

"Relax Eve!" Dean chuckled as James moaned almost orgasmic. Dean didn't waste any time and pulled an apple down after the men's reaction. Mouth wide open, he took a big bite and found out why the men acted they did. The apple was heavenly, juicy and crunchy like an apple should be. "Holy Moses."

"No wonder Adam and Eve sinned," James murmured.

"Daddy!"

The three men turned away from the tree and found a small ten year old boy running towards them, dressed in an oversized flannel shirt and a pair of adult shorts he quickly pulled up as he ran. His long brown hair fluttered above his head as he ran down the ramp, brown eyes wider than the smile on his face.

"Jesus," James murmured, as he picked the child up and held him near. "You've grown so much!"

"I'm almost ten days!" JC grinned, his hands gripping his father's neck tightly. "And look! My tooth fell out! I can whistle through it!"

"Oh my God," Sam whispered, as Dean stared at the boy with an open mouth.

"Uh, JC, that's Sam and Dean," James said, as the boy stood beside him, gripping his father's hand in his fingers. "They helped me get here."

"Thank you, uncle Dean and Sammy!" JC said as he wrapped his little arms around Dean's waist and squeezed. Sam stood astonished and Dean patted the kid on the back with wide eyes.

"Jamie," Meli whispered as she bolted out of the house and threw herself into her partner's arms capturing him in a passionate kiss. Bobby sat in his chair, smiling down at them from the porch as the small family was reunited.

* * *

Awww, poor Cass. Dont worry, he wont be alone for long.

I have a feeling that Castiel doesn't think that realising Sam caused a chain reaction(which would have occurred whoever realised Sam) and would piss the brothers off.

Touch of the Wind: yeah, I was worried about Meli and James but they wont have much to do with the story other then helping out each other and JC, occasionally. I actually like James' character in later chapters, amuses me. Gabriel is a totally different Gabriel then both Supernatural's new version and Vessels Ms Piggy version. Poor Cass for finding the Hollywood version of Madonna and Jesus! Yeah, I forgot Cass could just teleport before him but oh well, Cass forgot too!

DreadPirateSephy: God creates life, so the apple tree was a perfect example to start with. As for the radio going boom, suppose He destroys it too!

restless-heart-syndrome: thats fine, I don't update everyday! (this so isn't included) Actually according to word enthrallingly is a word!!! Hahaha! And thank you, having a synonym button handy is awesome, glad you like!! Lol, What I find funny about the Gabriel on the show is the fact that in Vessels he and Gabriel were friends and both junk food addicts! Thanks, the fast updates are easy since I'm up to chapter 13 but I'm posting them slowly.

writer29: like any one, Meli feels responsible and sad! I felt like a bitch writing about children dying! Thanks!!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

* * *

The next few days went by quietly, and the five humans watched in amazement as their creator grew. The boy was now thirteen days old, reaching up to Dean's shoulders; with his hair tied back loosely he sat underneath his apple tree surrounded by animals which had appeared out of nowhere.

They had awoken the day before to the quacks, roars, squeaks, mooing, trumpeting, and random sounds early; before the sun rose to find all the animals sitting around. A lioness and her two cubs lazing on the Impala, a family of leopards slept on several of the old cars surrounded by trees and shrubs that weren't there the night before. The trees were covered in birds, squirrels, koalas, monkeys, snakes, bugs, and chipmunks. An elephant was knee deep in a small creek which surrounded the house as a hyena ran from a baboon wielding a shoe.

The boy looked up at his family and apologized sheepishly. But the five humans were far to astounded to be angry. The Garden of Eden had appeared in Bobby Singer's back yard.

As he sat underneath the tree, reading another one of Bobby's amazing books in ancient Aramaic, a lamb was fast asleep in his lap; a cheetah rested his head against the boy's thigh and a humming bird sat on his head picking through the boy's hair.

Sam sat nearby; resting against the lioness Dean had dubbed Impala, while her two cubs played with the small chipmunks and monkeys. Meli and James were snuggling behind two trees cloaked from everyone as a pair of wolves rested beside them. A she wolf, wide and pregnant and her mate, his head resting affectionately across her stomach.

Bobby was having a good laugh as a large gorilla pushed his wheelchair around, until of course it deposited him into the creek, and pounded its chest almost laughing as Bobby pushed himself up and shook his head, amused. Two chimpanzees hooted with laughter as Dean roared with laughter startling his lioness.

The gorilla pulled the man into the sun and sat beside him but not before grabbing a bunch of bananas to share with the man. A banana tree along with other fruit trees had joined the apple tree.

Dean grinned, he felt at peace. Like he was in heaven; the creatures were so civil and tame, playful and loving. There was no criticism; he looked at his brother who grinned at him. Dean smiled back, happy. He knew the feeling was being created by the child, but he didn't care. It was all so perfect, he felt safe and he knew his brother was safe.

The human looked down at his phone, checking if Castiel had left him any messages but there was none. Dean sighed, and began to dial the angel's number. He knew Cass didn't free Sam to hurt him. If anything the angel probably thought he was protecting them.

And he wasn't here to meet his father. All Castiel wanted was to meet the man who created him. Dean looked over to the kid and smiled; a monkey had run by and snatched the book from him and there was a young JC running after the monkey giggling.

Dean pressed the dial button and held the phone against his ear, but again it went to voicemail. The man hung up, he'd try again later.

* * *

Castiel, unlike his Winchester allies was not at peace. He was alone, and of course felt lonesome. Even though he was banished from the heavens and was abandoned by his brothers, he knew he could rely on his human friends. He had learnt from the brothers that honesty was the best policies. The lies between the brothers was what torn them apart to begin with, and the angel thought that if someone else told Dean the secret he was hiding their relationship too would be destroyed.

Of course something else Castiel had learnt from the eldest brother was if you really wanted something, you lied. Perhaps in this case, Dean was correct.

He was alone yet again, and it stung deep; hitting the core of his slowly fading grace.

The angel wandered aimlessly in the same wood he had found the father of his Father, eyes scanning for anything that his Father may have left behind. His fingers played with Dean's amulet, it was still cold as it hung around his neck.

Castiel sighed, as he made a decision to return the amulet to Dean; he had found his Father. Part of him wanted to keep it as a keepsake; reminder of his human but he knew the right thing by Dean was to return his treasured prize.

* * *

Two nights later Dean was in the kitchen for a late night snack, hoping to find some left over apple pie that JC helped James make when he heard the lioness growl ferociously from outside. Dean's eyes narrowed as he pulled out his gun and made his way slowly to the front door and unlocked it, carefully and peeped through the small crack.

Impala stood there growling; a beige cloth dangling from her mouth. Dean opened the door and raised a brow.

"Who was it 'Pala?" Dean asked, peering around the yard were a dozen shining eyes met his. The lioness growled as she dropped the cloth and disappeared into the darkness. Dean stepped outside and picked the sheet up, examining it. His lips twitched into a small smile. He turned around and froze; hanging from the handle of the door was his beloved amulet. The man slowly pulled it off the handle, immediately feeling the warmth it emitted. Dean lifted the amulet over his head and pulled it past his ears, resting it against his collarbone and neck. He looked around eyes seeking out the angel, but after several minutes he figured he was gone.

Dean pouted slightly but turned and headed back inside, closing the door behind him.

* * *

After returning the amulet and fighting with a lioness Castiel sent himself to the middle of nowhere, surrounded by endless sand and ocean. He heaved, and looked at his torn coat helplessly as he turned and made his way up through the island he stranded himself on.

He had no idea why he was there; the urge was overwhelming, so he simply followed it. The angel climbed over several stones, and walked along a shallow river which led out to the sea. He had no idea where he was going and why but somehow he knew he was going in the right direction. A snake slithered past him as he stepped into the water and walked across, soaking his feet up to his knees.

There were several exotic trees and plants on the other side of the river and as he walked onto the bank it cleared to small patches of grass surrounded by a few bushes. Something groaned a pitiful moan, startling the angel and behind one of the tall shrubs, he could just make out a handful of toes shaking slightly.

The angel moved forward, pushing past the branches as he fell to his knees besides the poor being shaking violently. Lying on his stomach, the man was bare-chested, dressed in nothing but a pair of jeans which hung loosely against his thin waist. Castiel slowly turned the small man around, causing a scream to erupt from the man's bloody lips. Castiel gasped; the man's entire chest had been engraved, carved and slashed into angelic sigils.

One of the sigils looked old; like it had been there for years, a tattoo in blank ink, just like the one on Dean's chest. Castiel recognized it as the sigils of Michael. The man whimpered as Castiel gently pulled the man's arm of his shredded belly examining the sigils. It all said one thing; Lucifer.

Castiel's eyes narrowed in disgust, as the man continued to shake and shiver. Making a quick decision, the angel pulled his coat off, covered the man before he lifted him into his arms, apologizing as the man sobbed.

The angel disappeared leaving behind an island devoid of human life.

* * *

Have fun guessing who Cass has found...

Touch of the Wind: Kicking Dean up the bum through his beloved car's seat was so deserved! But yeah poor Cass.

Melissa Brite: Thanks!

writer29: Cass has his own little problem to work with for a while.

restless-heart-syndrome: I'm dreading when Dean finds out about Cass freeing Sam! I figured Sammy would be worried about meeting God, but JC's cool... Thank you for the long review! I like them long!

Wolfa Moon: I had about3- 4 apples the day I wrote last chapter! Thanks!

baad51: I couldnt help myself, the apple tree wouldn't leave me alone! Too much Farmville on facebook!!! Hahahahah! Its gonna be a while before Cass is reunited with the bros, but thats cause he has a new mission; help whoever this is...

peace and chicken grease

afro

Though apparently now my name is Barbara... or Alfalfa...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Nine

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references. Graphic yucky torture, which was no fun to write.

* * *

Castiel ran a damp cool cloth across the man's sweaty brow, whispering calm words into his ears. Words of protest escaped the man's lips as he shivered violently as his hands covered in lacerations gripped the bed sheets, sobbing; blindly begging, pleading for the pain to stop. Tears streamed out of the eyes he refused to open as Castiel rubbed in more of the sick smelling herbs into the wounds; A healing remedy Castiel found in ancient Japan.

"Please..."

"You are safe," Castiel murmured as the sobs filled the room. He knew the healing remedy was causing more discomfort, but the cream was needed. It would prevent infection and heal the wounds faster. He would try and heal the wounds himself later but for the time being he wanted to do his best to clean them first. The angel was about to cover the man with a thin sheet when he noticed crimson seeping through his jeans. Castiel stared with wide eyes when he found the man's shoeless feet had also been carved and mutilated.

The angel moved the jeans up, revealing an ankle and leg that was no better than his chest. Castiel picked up a dagger and began to rip the jeans into smaller manageable pieces. Castiel slowly peeled away the denim which had stuck to the dried blood around the man's left calf, and immediately the man screamed in pain.

The angel continued to move the jeans, his heart clenching with every scream and cry that came from the man. Fury swept through the angel, how could anyone have harmed the man in such a way? The man's screams grew so loud that Castiel had no choice but to gag him as he began to remove the denim piece by piece. The man fought him helplessly, sobs retching through his body as guilt swept through the angel, each time he tore the material off the man brutally.

Finally after a half hour, the man was bare, stripped of all his clothes, and Castiel stared at the man's tortured body, eyes watering slightly as he sat down and began to apply the cream yet again, to his toes, ankles, heels, calves, kneecaps, hips, thighs, and buttocks. Lucifer's sigils had been shredded into him, like he was a piece of paper. But one Sigel stood out to the rest; it was neither Lucifer's nor Michael's and was carved savagely into his tailbone. Castiel wasn't certain but part of him recognized it as a Sigel that trapped an angel in a vessel but tore them apart from their grace.

Castiel came to a realisation; the man was no stranger, he was family. It was his brother; somebody had tortured one of his brothers and left him for dead.

* * *

"I need to go to the shops," Meli said, handing Bobby a cup of hot tea as JC gave Sam and Dean a bottle of beer each. The men looked up at her and stared. "I'm a woman, give me a break."

No more words needed to be said, other than JC's hesitant, "Can I come too?"

"Sure," Dean grinned, "Come on Big Guy. We'll take your ma to a supermarket, and get ourselves some pie!"

"I don't know if it is appropriate to call me 'big guy' when I am the smallest and the youngest here," the sixteen day old smiled. Bobby and Dean snorted as the other three adults chuckled. JC tilted his head slightly to the side confused at their, and Dean frowned, he was really beginning to miss the stupid angel. "Which stupid angel?"

"huh?" Dean grumbled.

"Yeah, he can read minds," Bobby smiled.

"That's all we need," Sam smirked, "JC reading Dean's pure thoughts."

"Aah, put a sock in it!"

* * *

After two hours of agonizing screams and shrieks, Castiel had managed to clean each wound that covered almost every inch of his poor brother's body, whichever one he was. He was asleep, lying on his back, still shivering and occasionally whimpering as Castiel knelt beside him stroking the man's hair away from his forehead.

Castiel managed to get him to swallow two painkillers with cool water which he slurped down greedily, whimpering for more, but before Castiel could get another glass the man had fallen into a fitful sleep. Castiel was unsure of his next course of action; he couldn't approach his brothers for help and Dean wasn't talking to him. So long as the wounds continued to heal and didn't catch an infection he and his brother could remain in the cheap motel room he had ordered for two full weeks.

He would stay by his brother's side for the time being, perhaps until the apocalypse was over, keeping the small man safe from whoever hurt him, or anyone else who tried in the future.

Hours past and Castiel kept a constant vigilant on the hurting man. His eyes were trained on the man alone, so when the grey eyes slowly fluttered open and a cry escaped his lips Castiel was by his side instantly. The man sat up, sobbing, terrified as Castiel pulled him back gently into his arms; the man's good hand in his own as he massaged it comfortingly. The man trembled and pleaded for freedom, struggling to escape from the fallen angels arms.

Castiel held the angel tighter, whispering calming words in Hebrew only to have the man plead back in Aramaic.

"Lo lo lo," he repeated the word 'no' over and over; his voice shrilly and full of emotion. "Marfet-li, lololo, _Mi-mi-mikha_- lololo!"

"_Tamam_," Castiel said, softly, the pleading slowly died down as the man turned into the fallen angel, his hands clutching the coat like a lifeline. Castiel wrapped his arms around the shaking form allowing the man to draw comfort from him. "You're safe; I won't let anyone hurt you. What's your name, my poor brother? I am Castiel, I want to help you but-"

"**NO**!" the broken man pushed himself away from his brother, into a corner where he tried hiding helplessly. "Please! _Please_! Stay away from me. Don't take me back to him, _please_! Please don't hurt me... _please..."_

His voice was so small, so broken it broke Castiel's heart, literally. He knelt beside the terrified angel, ignoring how he pushed himself against the wall, like he wanted the wall to swallow him up and hide him from the world. Castiel gripped the man's face gently in both hands, forcing the grey eyes to meet his blue; they carried so much fear and pain it broke Castiel further.

"I will never hurt you," Castiel whispered a firm promise, "I will never let anyone hurt you, and I will certainly never send you back to whoever did this. Please, my beloved brother, tell me what is your name?"

Without the man's grace inside him, he was nothing more than a nameless human.

"Ga-Gabe. Gabriel," came the terrified response.

* * *

As his mother pushed forward a trolley filled with what appeared to be everything, JC froze and stared at a box labelled 'Extra Large Condoms.' Dean chuckled, as he grabbed a box and gave it to the kid. JC blushed and threw it aside.

"What? You against contraception," Dean chuckled.

"Well, not really no," JC said, "I think it should be a personal choice one makes. I wouldn't use them, but that is because I do not feel the need for them."

"So what do you think of Catholics?" Dean grinned, "Actually a lot of religions are against contraception."

"I do not think it is the concern of any religion what a man and woman do behind closed doors," JC said, shaking his head. "Honestly _uncle_ Dean. I do not like organised religion. A person's faith should be something personal, and consist on what _they _believe not what others tell them to believe. Where is mother?"

"Your ma's already at the checkout," Dean grinned, pulling the teenager along to the register.

"Mama, did you get more Twinkies?" JC asked, with a shy grin. Meli nodded as she pulled out her beloved credit card, waiting for the father with his two daughters before them to be served. JC swallowed when one of his daughters's smiled at him, with wide eyes. He shuffled behind Dean, blushing as they disappeared out of the store.

"Mummy, can I get Tikies too?" a soft voice from behind them asked. The same little person accidently knocked JC in the back of the knee.

"Andy! Be careful," the woman scolded. JC grinned down at the boy before he turned back around and watched as the man behind the til work grumpily away.

"Are you in big school?" the boy's voice squeaked, drawing Dean and JC attention back to them. "I'm gonna go next year, but daddy said I gotsa stop cwying first."

Dean chuckled as JC looked at the child sadly.

"I don't go to big school," JC said, still frowning. "I lack the necessary tools, such as time and a birth certificate."

Dean snorted as Meli swiped the credit card and punched in her password. Dean threw the last few paper bags into the trolley as JC's eyebrows narrowed and he looked around the place with a worried look.

"Jayce?" Meli asked, she had seen that look only once before on the boy. The teenager looked at his mother frightfully.

"He's coming."

* * *

Tamam basically means enough, but it can also mean alright, we use it to shut kids up when they've fallen over or something, that or we smack the thing that hurt them, like the pavement or a bee... and marfit-li means let me go.

Touch of the Wind: Lol, it would be fun to bring John back! Thanks!

Melissa Brite: Thanks

writer29: You'll find out soon enough about Cass and Impala in chapter 13!

Wolfa Moon: Yes I agree Dean is an idiot! But we love him anyway. Oh, and what do you mean a new way to advertise?

DreadPirateSephy: haha! You were right about Gabe, the poor bastard. Thanks!

Meshalok: Woooohoooo! I was worried about the emotion description, I hate emotion describing, the words Happy, Sad and pissed off are enough for me...

baad51: Its Gabe! Its Gabe! Its Gabe!! Hahaha! Me too! I've always wanted a cheetah! Like an Assyrian King! And yes, its fun with animals now! Though the time for the angels is drawing near in this fic, and I plan on having lots of fun at Azrael's expense! Mwahahahaha!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Ten

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

* * *

"He's coming."

Dean didn't need to ask who was coming, but before he had any time to react the store was filled with an anguished scream of grief. Behind them, a little child lay lifeless in his mother's arms as a man Dean knew only by description stood staring down coldly at them.

"Whoops, wrong child," the devil shrugged as he looked up at his father, eyes malevolent. The child god stared at the man in horror, his brown eyes watering as he was pulled behind his protective mother. Dean stood before them a useless gun cocked as around him chaos; the devil's cavalry arrived and were wreaking havoc. "Well, at least I found the two of you. It was better then what I was expecting. The father and the son. Well, at least the vessel of the son."

"You touch the kid and I'll kick your ass back to hell without Michael," Dean growled, but again before he could react the ground trembled; the windows shattered flying across the room, thunder above them crashed and Mother Nature howled around them. The demons looked around nervously as the young god stared Lucifer down with anguish.

"You killed a child," JC said, softly. "Because you thought he was I?"

"I think we've wasted enough time talking," Lucifer hissed, ignoring the trembling ground as he brought a bloodied knife up ready to strike. As Dean was flung aside, Meli screamed wrapping JC with all of her love, leaving him unexposed to the devil, ready to die for her only child. The sound of a knife falling to the ground caught them off guard and Meli and JC peeked over to find a tall dark man standing over the devil; but before the man could strike the devil disappeared with the sound of wings beating.

Dean quickly made his way over to the mother and child, limping and grasping his right arm against his chest, all the while staring at the man who had one way or another saved them. He suddenly had JC in his arms, sobbing fearfully as tears streamed down his young face. Meli was kneeling beside the woman who held her lost son wailing in grief, her hands circling across the woollen shoulders whispering words of comfort.

"Who are you?" Dean asked, hand rubbing circles across JC's back while his arm was wrapped around the teenager's shoulders. Bright green eyes stared at him from behind dark brown locks.

"You know who I am Dean," the man said, "I am the one you keep running from."

"Michael," Dean gasped his eyes wide. Meli looked up at the angel, her arms still comforting the poor woman. "Back off! The answer is still no!"

"That is fine," Michael smiled, slightly as he stared back at the woman.

"Where is Gabriel?" Meli asked.

Michael looked grave, "He has been missing for over a week now. Ever since the day Lucifer first found you, he and Lucifer fought and since then I have not heard from him."

"Wait, why aren't you in heaven?" Dean asked. "Shouldn't you be waiting for my yes?"

"I can use other vessels," Michael said, glaring at Dean angrily. "The same way Lucifer does. Only I would rather use my own vessel, rather than destroy a soul that cannot handle my grace!"

"Hey! This is your own fault!" Dean snarled, poking the angel in the shoulder with every word. The angel grabbed his hand and pushed it down to Dean's side. JC watched the two men argue with a confused expression.

"I've done nothing."

"Right! You morons jump started the apocalypse-"

"Enough," JC interrupted, "Just stop. Both of you."

* * *

His grey eyes were focused on the ceiling above him as he lay quietly on his back, as Castiel sat on a chair he had pulled up beside the bed. The angel had tried to get his brother to talk, but once he had him settled down the angel had fallen into a depression, eyes avoiding the other being in the room.

"Gabriel? Please talk to me." Castiel asked his voice desperate, unsure on how to assist the aching angel. The wounds, Castiel realised were not as bad as they first appeared, and he found himself able to heal them due to the fact they were only light injuries, numerous but easily fixed. All of Lucifer's sigils were gone; all that remained was the tattoo above his chest and the sigils on his tailbone. He tried but was unable to remove the Sigel that had caused his brother the most pain.

The angel wanted to scream in frustration, but that would only cause more distress to his hurting brother. Castiel knelt beside the broken angel and took his hand into his own.

"I know you are hurting, and I cannot begin to fathom what is running through your mind," Castiel whispered. The angel made a difficult human to read. "I want to help you Gabriel, in any way I can. I know you probably feel so alone right now, unable to talk to any of your brothers, to feel their warmth and love, but I am here, and I will not leave your side."

Gabriel slowly turned himself around facing the wall, his back to his brother as a new set of tears streamed down his face. Castiel sighed, as he stood up and leaned across the man's body, placing a gentle kiss on his left temple.

"Every thing will be fine Gabriel," Castiel whispered, as he looked around the room in disdain. "I promise."

The angel straightened up, he needed to find a place more suitable for the hurting angel, somewhere where the fridge was actually working, and the taps gave clean water rather than the murky water this motel room was producing.

"I will return soon, Gabriel," Castiel said, softly, "I wish to find us a more suitable-"

"No! No, don't- don't leave me alone," Gabriel gasped, trying to pull himself out of the cocoon his brother had wrapped him in. The angel fell to the ground with a loud thud as Castiel rushed to his side and removed the offending sheets that caused his fall.

"Are you okay? Let me help you up," Castiel asked, his eyes wide in concern.

"Why on earth did you wrap me up like an infant?" Gabriel murmured as he was pulled to his feet. Castiel didn't reply as he checked the angel over for any injury, "I am fine. This is fine Castiel; I do not expect the Hilton."

"No it isn't," Castiel said, "I will find us a better place to be accommodated, this is dreadful. I wouldn't expect any human to live in a dump as this. No, I won't allow this, we are moving."

* * *

Wolfa Moon: Yes, poor Gabe. I'm loving SPN's version of Gabriel, but this one is different, not a food junkie, just a tetris junkie.

writer29: I think Cass has done a good job healing Gabe! Thanks!

Melissa Brite: Thanks!

baad51: Me too! I love the caring Castiel! Thats why Cass found Gabe and not Michael! Actually if Mike found him he'd probably explode! Thanks!

kittkatz719: Going to school nowadays yeah, its odd, but 2000 years ago Christ did go to school so to speak! Though this days school in compulsory, so he'd have to go! He'd be funny in the religion classes if he's in a Christian school and in science! And I'd imagine him getting thrown out of each class for correcting the teachers! Haha!

Meshalok: Yeah, it was Lucy, he is a downright Jackass in this fiction, unlike vessels where he was just an idiot...

Touch of the Wind: yes, poor Gabby! Thanks!

Peace and chicken grease!!

afro


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Eleven

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

* * *

"What happened?" Bobby asked eyebrow narrowed. Dean arrived looking rather annoyed and glum as JC disappeared into a room, locking the door behind him. Meli seemed troubled as she sat beside James forcing him to sit down as he tried to go after the boy king.

"Let him have some time alone," Meli whispered. "We'll talk to him in a minute."

James nodded as Dean quietly told the sad tale; the three men understood immediately without question and fell silent none able to find the right thing to say.

"So... Michael's on earth?" Sam asked. "But I thought he couldn't without you know, you too well..."

"If Lucifer can so can Michael apparently," Dean grumbled.

"Yes, Dean is the supersized condom."

"Jesus Christ!" Dean cursed, as Michael appeared beside him, standing casually with his arms behind his back.

"No, I am Michael," the archangel corrected with a slight smirk. Dean growled at him as Michael sat beside James and lifted his left leg onto his lap. He relaxed against the couch and stared up at Dean, "Shouldn't Castiel be here somewhere?"

"What?" Dean asked, his eyebrow rose.

"Well, last I heard my young brother was travelling with you," Michael replied, as he pulled out a handful of peanuts and slowly devoured each one individually. "In search of our father, a mission he clearly succeeded in."

"What do you care what Cass is up too?" Dean snapped, "You sons of bitches were the ones that killed him! Your stupid teenage mutant ninja angel!"

"Would you like a nut?" Michael smiled again, which in turn infuriated the human further. "You three are like the three wise men, again. All we need now is the ass."

"What the hell is he on about?" Dean hissed.

"Nativity," Sam replied.

"Well... You're the ass!" Dean hissed at the angel. Michael smiled in response munching on another peanut.

* * *

As his brother slept Castiel found an appropriate place using the internet to allow his brother to heal and rest. It was no Hilton, it would do.

It was perfect, Castiel decided as he gently roused his brother awake. They would leave immediately.

"Go 'way," Gabriel grumbled, as Castiel shook him gently.

"Wake up my dear brother," Castiel urged, softly. Gabriel stirred, moaning tiredly as his grey eyes met Castiel's radiant blue. "That's it. Come, I've found us somewhere better to stay until I figure out what to do."

Gabriel sat up slowly, wincing as.

"Where are we going?" Gabriel asked his voice coarse, as he sat up wincing; pain soared through his lower back.

"Villa San Michele," Castiel replied, before asking worried, "Are you okay?"

"Fine. Villa San- isn't that in Italy?" Gabriel asked, a thick eyebrow rising.

"I don't know," Castiel shrugged, as he brought forward the brochure he had printed of in the local internet cafe. Gabriel stared at it with wide eyes. "I found it online, it has fine dining nearby, a fitness centre, a pool, both of which will serve well in your healing progress, fast internet service, and it allows pets. You can play tennis, horseback riding, shopping, biking, and hiking and- You don't like it? I could find a more appropriate place if you like."

Gabriel stared at him with narrowed eyebrows and a wide mouth, "Castiel, this is a five star resort for honeymooners, we are not honeymooners, nor will we ever be. It costs far too much... though the fast internet service means I could play Tetris... But it is out of the country, we should remain here, or we could go to Australia, it is summer there, and I've always wanted to go to the Great Barrier Reef."

"I- uh, there was the Hayman Island Resort," Castiel shrugged, "It is near the Reef."

"No," Gabriel smiled, kindly at his brother. "Let us remain here, where Michael will be able to find us."

"I-I-" Castiel's eyes bulked in worry.

"Don't worry, he won't kill you," Gabriel assured, lying back down. Castiel nodded, disbelievingly.

"At least let me take you to a motel room which hasn't got roaches that can fly," Castiel winced.

"Father's worst creation," Gabriel winced as he and Castiel watched the large black insect scurry across the wall and disappear behind a painting. "Alright, where are you going to take us?"

* * *

"Look, what the hell are you doing here?" Dean asked. "Because I ain't gonna say yes to you. And Sammy ain't gonna say yes to your douche of a brother either."

"May we speak privately?' Michael asked, standing up before the three hunters. The parents of his Father had disappeared into the home in search of their son. Dean stood up and stalked up to the angel and with a childish growl said no. Michael shrugged and before Sam and Bobby knew what had happened, the archangel and his stubborn vessel disappeared.

"shit!" Sam cursed.

* * *

"What the!?" Dean snapped, clinging onto the angel as they stood on the edge of a large bridge, Michael walked casually across the bridge's narrow lines pulling Dean along, who glanced down and found himself hanging miles above a sea. Dean swore as he tightened his grip around the angel. "This is your big plan, scare me into saying yes."

"No," Michael smiled, "I like the view up here."

"Where the hell is up here?" Dean asked as he looked around his surroundings. The water was surrounded by land, and bright lights. A shell-shaped building caught his attention and Dean cursed, "Is this the- are we on the Harbour Bridge!?"

"Well, no, that over there is the Harbour Bridge," Michael smiled, pointing at a familiar wonder. "This is the Anzac Bridge."

"We're in Australia?!"

"Yes, come, I'll buy you an Aussie beer and burger," Michael smiled and moments later they stood outside a pub as Dean's world spun. His head ached as Michael steadied him and pulled him inside; before Dean's mind caught up with what was occurring, he was sitting at a table with Michael and two large beers. "Cheers."

"I think I might need a whiskey instead," Dean grumbled, as he looked across the table at the angel.

"Don't worry, you will not be constipated this time," Michael smiled. "Now, since you are comfortable-"

"Comfortable!? I'm pissed off, you whisked me of to Australia in the middle of a-" Dean's attention was blocked by a flock of women dressed in shorts, mini dresses and bikini tops.

"And have something to view," Michael continued, as though never interrupted. "Let us get down to business."

"Yeah," Dean said, staring out the window in awe.

* * *

Two chapters today, since the last one was short and boring... Plus this one makes fun of Sam, Dean and Bobby, calling them the three wise men... it wouldn't surprise me!

Peace and chicken grease

afro


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Twelve

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

* * *

"I remember,"

"Remember what?" James asked. They had found JC sitting up in an old oak tree gazing at the sky; it looked like it was hundreds of years old but in reality was less than a week old. Meli climbed up easily until she was sitting beside her son on a thick branch, safe and secure, but James remained on the ground, not a fan of tree climbing.

"Who I am," JC replied, distantly. "I am the alpha and the omega... _God that sounded stupid. Especially with the mind of an eighteen year old_. I remember it all; almost all of it. I can't remember how I got here or why? I- but I- I _don't _want to be crucified again. I can't do that again... mama, _I'm scared_."

"Oh, JC," Meli pulled her child into her arms and held him near. "I..."

She drifted off unsure of what to say, as James stood under the tree silent, before he looked up and slowly lumbered his way up the tree, nervous and tense until he was finally sitting beside his partner and son, clinging onto the tree as a mantra ran his head, _don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._

"I don't think you have to, Jayce," James said, tensely, _don't look down, don't look down, don't look down._ "In the end JC, it's your choice to make. You don't have to do anything you don't want. Everything will be fine."

JC nodded, contemplating his father's words when he suddenly dropped from the tree, startling Meli and terrifying James.

"I... I'll be back tonight," JC said, as he suddenly disappeared from their eyes.

"Did he just teleport again?" Meli asked, as James whimpered grip around the tree tightening. "Come on let's get down."

"Too scared, can't."

* * *

"Good beer," Dean approved as Michael poured himself a large glass of tequila and a shot for Dean. The human stared at the black liquid as Michael handed him the shot. He sniffed the contents and made a face, "Smells like Sam."

"Worse," Michael replied, "Doesn't taste great either, but the after affects are nice. Butts up."

"Butts up," Dean said and together the angel and human sculled down the burning liquid and Dean hissed in pain as his eyes watered. "Son of a-"

"Bitch," Michael concluded. "Fun's over, let's talk."

"You called that fun!?" Dean snapped, the shocking aftertaste befouled his mouth. Michael smiled again, and in all honesty Dean was sick of being smiled at. "What's going on? If you're not that eager in me being your vessel, then what do you want?"

"This stays between us," Michael said, "Not even my father is to know, or your brother."

"What's so big that I can't even tell Sam?" Dean asked, he was curious now. Michael rubbed the back of his neck, seeming all too human suddenly.

"First, there is a war occurring in the heavens," Michael replied. "Only the angels do not realise they are fighting one another yet."

"This is the big secret," Dean asked, "I kinda worked out you and Zach ain't working together."

"It is a big secret," Michael replied, "They think I am working with them, not against them. Do you think I would agree to this? All these lives, these people, you species, I was created to protect and serve them and nothing will get in my way. _Nobody."_

"So, Zach and his friends want to poof! Get rid of humanity?"

"Well, no, just most," Michael replied, pulling out another handful of peanuts. "Want one? No, okay. The plan is basically once Lucifer is gone to rule over humanity."

"But God's back?"

"Something that Zachariah's followers do not know," Michael said, "They believe he is dead. So did Lucifer until someone betrayed us."

"So there is a traitor with the angels," Dean said. "Any idea who?"

Michael shook his head, "It could be anyone. The only one I do not suspect is Jophiel."

"What about Gabriel?" Dean asked, "You said he's been missing for days."

"Since Lucifer found my father and his parents," Michael said.

"yesterday?"

"No, several days ago, the day Castiel found James," Michael said. "Another thing that I do not understand, how Castiel found him. And no, Gabriel would not betray me."

"Are you sure?" Dean asked, eyes narrowed.

"Do you really think Castiel betrayed you?" Michael retorted sharply. Dean glared back at the angel.

"I don't know what to think about Cass anymore," Dean grumbled. "I know he was following orders-"

"-Zachariah told me he was working under Lylith orders," Michael replied, "I don't believe him for a moment. I was the-"

"-Me neither," Dean murmured, interrupting the angel unknowingly. "So..."

"So?"

"I have no idea," Dean shrugged, "We should go back."

"There is one more thing Dean," Michael said, "Before we return."

"What?"

"It is about my father, and how he became a child again," Michael said, looking at his empty glass with sorrowful eyes. "You mustn't tell anyone."

"What? What about him?"

Michael looked up and sighed, in defeat.

* * *

Michael unlike most angels doesn't do cryptic crap, unless if he has too, so no beating around the damn bush for him! Course, that doesn't mean I will

Big revalation next few chapters regarding two characters but I aint gonna spoil you...

But here is a little clip from the beginning! _Should I warn you for spoilers?!_

"_Castiel, what happened to the back of your trench coat?" Gabriel asked, noticing a large chunk of the beige cloth missing._

"_A lioness tore it off," Castiel replied, sadly. He was rather fond of the coat, serving as a reminder of the human he was shared a body with._

Poor Cass...

Meshalok: Thanks! Whether Mike is good or bad, I still haven't made up my mind yet, but knowing me and my despair of the idea of evil! Michael, he'll be good. Thanks!

rosewhip889: Yeah, Michael knows how to please his vessel... hmm, that sounded dirty. Thanks!

DreadPirateSephy: thanks! And yeah! Michael is snarky, thats new for me, usually he's dead serious or a grouch! Or an idiot like Vessels...

baad51: Lol! Bamf! Cass usually results in Cass getting his ass kicked! Hehe! Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: You'll find out how protective Michael is soon enough!

writer29: Yeah, I hate when good stuff ends, but at least you can keep re-reading it.

Dean and Castiel grease

afro


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Thirteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non con references.

Whoops, accidently posted chapter 12 again instead of this, so here you go!

* * *

Castiel watched intrigued as Gabriel attacked the keyboard of the laptop pounding on a few of the keys as his grey eyes watched the screen intensely. Small gasps of breath escaped the archangel as a tune played from the computer as small whispers also escaped the angel's lips.

He was playing some game with lots of blocks, and from what Castiel could understand he had to make one straight line using the blocks Gabriel was given one at a time by the laptop. Gabriel was already on level twelve and the game seemed to be going faster and faster at each level.

He and his brother had moved to an apartment. It had two large bedrooms, a kitchen and bathroom which worked perfectly and modern furniture along with a nice paint job rather than the worn out wallpaper from the last dump. Gabriel seemed more relaxed in the new environment; refusing to remain in his bed looking around intrigued by all of the humanly objects in the home.

Of course, the laptop seemed to be his favourite as it has been over two hours since he sat before it, playing Tetris and another game called FreeCell. He found his brother was rather competitive with the games and rather short tempered too.

"Damnit!"

The music sounded Gabriel had been defeated as he slammed the screen shut, and folded his hands across his chest. Castiel found himself confused yet again, Gabriel's mood being the cause. He was so scared and small in the last few days but now he seemed fine chirpy and playful in a way. Castiel wondered if the angel was putting on a show to keep Castiel's questions at bay, or if he truly had recovered from his trauma.

"Castiel, what happened to the back of your trench coat?" Gabriel asked, noticing a large chunk of the beige cloth missing.

"A lioness tore it off," Castiel replied, sadly. He was rather fond of the coat, serving as a reminder of the human he once shared a body with.

"A lioness?" Gabriel raised a brow, "Why? How?"

"I was returning Dean Winchester his amulet," Castiel replied as he sat beside his brother, hands resting against his thighs. "And well, I do not know what it was doing there but she didn't like me very much; perhaps because I stepped on her tail. I left as soon as I freed myself from her grip."

"The amulet," Gabriel asked, "The one that-"

"Yes," Castiel nodded, stiffly. He was disappointed about not meeting his father.

"So father is safe?"

"He is with the Winchesters," Castiel nodded, "And so are his mother and father. He could not be safer."

"I am not disagreeing with you," Gabriel said, softly, "But even still. Lu- he may still be lurking in the dark for them. We need to find Michael; I cannot wait for him to find me,_ if he is even looking anymore..."_

"How- how will we find him?" Castiel said, his brother's last sentence was whispered but Castiel said nothing of it. "Dean will never say yes to him, not that I blame him. Zachariah tried to torture him into saying yes."

"Michael never agreed to such an act," Gabriel murmured, "He loves Dean and would never hurt him just to get the man to say yes. We know that Zachariah and some others have betrayed us. Michael isn't sure how far up the chain of command it goes; If Zachariah is the leader or if another archangel has betrayed us."

"So we just wait," Castiel said, thoughtfully. "Until... until the whole story is revealed?"

"Basi-" the angel froze, a look of horror and realisation dawned. "No!"

"What is the matter?"

"It was I- I-I-I- I told him," Gabriel whispered, "I told Lucifer where to find them. I betrayed my father..."

* * *

"When will they come back?" James asked, sitting beside his partner yet again.

"No idea," Sam said, and right on queue Michael and Dean appeared before them. Michael had an arm around Dean's shoulders, and Dean wore a furious expression as he shrugged him off.

"Hey, you're back," Sam said, relieved as his brother smacked the archangel across the arm.

"We weren't gone long," Michael smiled

"I know but-"

"What are you talking about?! We watched the sunset in Australia!"

"Around ten years ago yes," Michael nodded. "But not much of your future has been wasted."

"We time travelled?!"

"You watched the sun set?" Bobby asked, eyebrow rising "Isn't that sweet. Dean's found himself another boyfriend."

"And he's keeping it the family too," Michael added as Dean growled. Sam tried to cover his laughter as Michael sat down between James and Meli and lifted one leg onto the other. "Love, could you get me a beer?"

By now Sam was unable to hold himself roaring with laughter. Dean glared at the angel outraged, as Michael looked around searching the room. A hand ran through his hair as Michael looked at him pointedly.

"What!?" Dean snapped- no more being nice to the angel.

"Where is my father?" Michael asked.

"Not sure," James replied, "He said he'd return tonight, kind of just disappeared on us."

Michael nodded, as Dean bit his lips. He pursed his lips and waggled his eyebrows at the angel hoping he'd take the hint. But Michael simply stared at him with a blank face. Dean shook his eyebrows further, and wondered how stupid he looked as Michael arose.

"I must get going," Michael said, pointing out the window. "I still need to find my brother."

"I'll throw you out," Dean said, pulling the angel alongside until they stood out the front door.

"Do you have an aneurism?" Michael asked, "Your eyebrows would not stop twitching."

"You're a jack ass," Dean snapped. "Look, where do you think JC went?"

"I do not know," Michael said, "Though after what he went through today perhaps he needed some time alone. I need to go; I still have to find Gabriel."

"Mike, you think you can find Cass?" Dean asked.

"Possibly," Michael nodded, "I can keep an eye out on him, as far as I know he is alive and well. But then Lucifer's sword serves him well."

"He killed some of your brothers," Dean said quietly.

"Followers of Zachariah," Michael sighed, "A regret nevertheless... I will keep an eye out for Castiel; you keep an eye on my father."

* * *

Dont ask me how Castiel and Gabriel have a laptop. Maybe Jimmy had one hidden in his trenchcoat...

Meshalok: Oh, the lioness is just for amusement, all the animals are just a sidestory for fun, nothing more! Thanks!

writer29: Thanks!! Cass and Gabe will be chatting next chapter about what happened to Gabe, mildly anyway.

Touch of the Wind: Thanks!!

baad51: The chapters are short, in comparison to vessels, this is only 2-4 pages long in word. At least the updating is quick? I hope... As for Cass getting his ass kicked, yeah probably. The only time he really kicked ass was when he was a little girl and when he had a sword on him!

rosewhip889: hahah! Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Fourteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Descriptive war and violence in this chapter, Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

It was quiet; eerily quiet. Peaceful but the young man felt no peace in the area.

The silence only began moments ago; before that the screams of women, men and children filled the area. Gunshot fires and bombs exploded around him, as the ground trembled in the wake of a war. The ground was covered in blood spilt from the dead and wounded. No one stirred as the boy god stepped over a puddle of thick red.

A man huddle in the corner of what was left from his home, clutching an infant in one arm, and three-year old in the other, and a young goat between his feet. The animal bleated as JC approached them and stood on three shaky legs, bloody droplets from a severed front leg dripped onto the slated ground.

The man pulled the goat near, using his own injured feet, wincing weakly clutching his side with his full arms. He murmured a few words in a foreign language, looking at the God defiantly. The children his arms had not stirred once since JC laid his eyes on them, their chests rose up and down slowly, which gave the young god some hope.

The goat bleated again as he knelt before them, ignoring the fear that radiated from the man, whispers escaping his chaffed lips.

"Anun's Joseph," he said gently, the words flowing from his tongue with ease, still unsure of the language he was speaking. "Anun't inch e?"

"Hayeren khosum ek?" the man whispered startled.

" Apparently," JC replied, "Anun't inch e?"

"Hovannes," came the reply, as JC stroked the goat gently on the forehead. It bleated again as the man pulled it near protectively. JC counted inwardly as the man gasped and looked up at him with wide eyes and mouth. "Chorss! Chorss!"

"Yes, that's right," JC smiled as he held a hand out to the man. Hovannes placed a shaking hand in JC's palm and slowly pushed himself up allowing the other man to take his older child from him as the goat trotted between his widen legs, bleating happily. "We will leave now. I will take you somewhere safe."

* * *

"You've been avoiding him for months, Dean," Sam argued, "And suddenly your best pals, I don't get it."

"I just do," Dean said, grumpily. "If you don't trust him, then trust me. He's helping us okay, it's a long complicated story and right now all I want to do is sleep. Time travelling is exhausting."

"Especially when you're on a date," Bobby smirked.

"Ha ha," Dean said stiffly, as Sam stifled a giggle. "JC still ain't back is he?"

"No, and he told James and Meli he'd be back last night," Sam said, brow furrowing in worry. "You think he's okay?"

"Yeah," Dean nodded, positively. "The kid's God, I'm sure he can look after himself now. He's what eighteen, nineteen?"

"Still, everyone says he won't be able to defend himself until he's at least thirty," Sam shrugged.

"Why thirty?" Dean asked, confused. "What's so special about thirty?"

"Last time he was down here he was crucified in his thirties," Bobby replied. "Dunno if he has to do that again though."

Dean winced, "Hope not, I've seen the Passion of the Christ... it was freaky, that devil-woman-man thing was freaky!"

"It was rather inaccurate," the men spun around startled to find JC standing behind them, two hooves sticking from behind his right ear, and two hooves from his left. Behind him was a young man with two small children in his arms, looking absolutely baffled. "I did not pray in the Garden of Gethsemane; I went to Stone Henge, and I was crucified on a Thursday, not Friday. The days were mixed up."

"You- you remember the crucifixion?!" Dean asked.

"Unfortunately," JC grumbled.

"Who's that?" Sam asked.

"And what's with the Lamb of God?" Bobby asked.

"It is a goat," JC said, crankily. "It says ma! Not ba."

"So it thinks you're its mummy," Bobby cooed, "How sweet- rmmmph!"

"Sorry," JC winced as Bobby pulled a sock out of his mouth.

"That better had been clean, boy!" Bobby snapped.

"Well, it wasn't from the sink," JC said, looking at Dean pointedly. "This is Hovannes and his nieces Ardemis and Talin."

"HAAALLLLOOOOO!" the man said loudly as though he and the other men were in a forest.

"That is all he knows in English," JC smiled, nodding his head as he did.

The goat bleated.

* * *

"It was not your fault," Castiel said, gently. "You did not betray anyone purposely. He tortured you Gabriel; you had no choice but to submit to him."

Gabriel stared stubbornly at his bacon and eggs mcmuffin burger.

"I should have taken it quietly," Gabriel murmured, "I should not have betrayed my father, what if he was killed!? I should have cut my tongue out when he was not watching me."

"Gabriel," Castiel sighed, "you cannot blame yourself for something that was out of your control. Had you your grace then yes, you could have fought him off. But you are a mortal now, you're defenceless."

"Useless is more like it," Gabriel scoffed, quietly.

"I don't agree," Castiel replied, "You did your best, and sometimes things do not work the way we expect."

"What? My destiny was to fall from grace through Lucifer's perversions?!" Gabriel hissed, his grey eyes watering. Castiel took a hitched breathe, he was unsure of what words could comfort his brother if there was any, people around them began to turn and stare and by the look in Gabriel's eyes he didn't feel comfortable with their gaze on him. "Can we please go back to the apartment? Please."

"Yes," Castiel nodded his voice soft taking Gabriel's hand they appeared outside of the apartment door. Gabriel pulled his hand away and opened the door, swiftly; wanting nothing more than to curl into his bed and hide from the world.

But no sooner he was inside, Castiel pulled him back behind him, shielding him.

"Cass-"

"Wait," the fallen angel whispered, something about the apartment felt off, the angel was unsure what it was but his guard rose. The apartment looked no different but Castiel couldn't shake the feeling they weren't alone.

Castiel slowly released his grip on his brother's arm and no sooner then they separated, Gabriel screamed as he was flung across the room, collided with the wall parallel to them. He slid to the ground with a thud as Castiel sprung forward to assist his brother just avoiding the flames that rose around him. Startled he knelt beside Gabriel his brother clung to him tightly, blue eyes darting around the room, burnt by the circled flames he narrowly avoided.

"I see why the heavens have a bounty on that head of yours."

The voice was smooth and almost delicate; finally the man moved forward and stood beside the flames; lean, fair-skinned and fair-haired. Castiel didn't need to ask for a name; Gabriel's vice grip and fear told him enough. He was finally face to face with the devil all despised; Lucifer.

* * *

Dun! DUN! DUNNNN!!!

Yes, I googled Armenian, I was sick of translating Aramaic, it's too hard and complicated... so tada! New language. Greek will be next on the agenda! YASOOO!(Yeah, I think I spelt that wrong) other than that and the special Greek word that sound like angel in Aramaic but not in Greek I don't know much Greek... heh...

No idea if this is accurate but it will do.

Anun's Joseph: My name's Joseph.

Anun't inch e?: What's your name?

Hayeren khosum ek?" Do you speak Armenian?

Chorss means four, short for four legs. I couldnt find a sentence appropriate for '_holy shit! It has four legs again_.'

In Aramaic it would have been, "Eshmo d'slibo! Kitleh arbo laghlotho! ARBO! Holy Shhitttte!"

In Australian it would have been "Stone the flaming crows! There's four bloody legs agin!"

Hehe, I'll shut up now...

DreadPirateSephy: Me too, cant wait for the boys to meet up again, though I've already written it! Haha! Lol for keeping it in the family!

writer29: They've been found, but by the wrong person! Ooh, the JC mystery is gonna last a few chapters!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Thanks!

Meshalok: Yeah, me too. I hate the idea of angels with out emotion, sorry Anna, but doubt is a feeling. Douchebag... Thanks!

kittkatz719: Thanks!! I thought that line would be fun, and I think I said this before, but I'm trying to make Michael as much like Dean as possible kinda like how Luce is emo and stupid like Sam!

Oh and Happy Thanksgiving guys!

Peace and chicken grease!!

afro


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Fifteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

"You pulled him out of 1930!?" Dean asked, startled, as Hovannes watched Meli feeding his younger niece pureed rice; a small but chubby six month old. "Isn't that gonna meddle up the damn time line?"

"No," JC shook his head. "The three were to die in the past, so their disappearance makes no difference... It's_ confusing_ Dean, do not dwell too much in it."

"Yeah, I don't think I will, I already have a big headache," Dean muttered. Hovannes turned to JC and speedily chatted to the young god, hands waving around rapidly. "What did he say?"

"He wishes to know when he will return home," JC replied, before he responded to the man, with a shake of his head. Hovannes looked disappointed as JC continued. "I told him he will stay with me for the time being."

"I take it he doesn't like the idea," Bobby said, pushing himself up to the small group. JC shook his head, but shrugged. "Where's that damned ape?"

He looked out into the Garden searching for the large ape, only to find most of the animals had disappeared. Only one of the snakes remained coiled around the apple tree; but a moment later it slithered down the tree and disappeared into the shrubs.

"Where the hell did everyone go?" Sam asked, standing up, worried. JC rose, brown eyes narrowed when through the shrubs, one of the cheetahs sprung out towards them, his long legs carried him forward swiftly until he stood by the staircase, stared pointedly behind him panting, before it turned and raced of yet again. "Should we follow him?"

Before Sam had finished his sentence, Dean, JC and James were struggling to keep up with the speedy creature. Bobby and Sam exchanged looks and soon enough they too followed the men to wherever the cheetah led them. Hovannes stood torn between running after his saviour or stay with his two young nieces. Ardemis made her uncle's decision as she clung onto his large hands pulling him back to the few toys Bobby had fished out of his attic for her.

He looked up at Meli and pointed in the direction everyone went, before murmuring something in Armenian, eyes closed in despair.

"Yeah, me too," Meli sighed, clueless as to what she was agreeing to. "They'll be back soon, don't worry."

* * *

"What do you want?" Castiel asked, shielding his brother from the devil. The devil obviously had no problems with hurting the defenceless archangel, so Castiel was not going to provide the devil with the opportunity to do so. Gabriel flinched as the devil slowly moved past the fire and towards them, pushing himself deeper into Castiel's back, avoiding the devil's gaze.

"A few things; world peace, Michael's head on a platter," Lucifer shrugged, smirking slightly. "My sword would be nice too. I have heard rumours you have it."

"Your informer has been misled," Castiel replied, coolly. "The sword was with the Anna last, it hasn't been seen since."

"Hmm, you really have been with the humans for too long," Lucifer chuckled, "You've become very accustomed to lying. And you are rather good at it."

Castiel didn't reply, being too busy trying to plan a strategic escape for himself and his brother. Attack the devil with his sword and hope for the best, or simply grab Gabriel, fly and hope he could outrun the devil?

The second idea seemed more reasonable and safer, though both plans had the chance of ending in a disaster; he couldn't risk Gabriel's welfare.

* * *

Hidden inside an old jeep were the she wolf and her newborn cubs, six small helpless creatures nursing from their mother. The animals were gathered around the vehicle protectively as the humans knelt beside the metal and peered in, each with a stupid grin on their face, Except for Dean who glared down at Impala, puffing loudly.

"Next time, let us know when it's good news," Dean grumbled, hands resting on his knees as he bent over trying to catch his breath. "I thought someone had died."

The lioness let out a growl and Dean could have sworn she rolled her amber eyes. The she wolf growled in response and JC chuckled as Dean pouted at his lioness.

"They are making fun of males," JC grinned, "Apparently they both agree that no matter what the species the male is, they are always idiots."

"Now that's just rude!" Dean snapped. Impala purred as she rubbed against Dean's legs in a domestic cat manner. Dean softened as he stroked her head lovingly. "I can't stay mad at you; you're named after my baby."

The lioness growled once more, the she wolf let out what sounded very much like a snort.

"She called me an idiot again, didn't she?" Dean grunted. JC simply smiled in response.

* * *

Since neither escape planed seemed likely to work, Castiel tried another tactic. As his petrified brother, hid behind him shaking like a leaf, Castiel resorted to talking the devil, questioning the devil for the reasons behind his fall. For some reason, Castiel was reminded of Samuel as Lucifer delved into his past. Dean always joked Sam was too 'Emo' and well, Lucifer didn't seem much different.

Although calling Lucifer a stupid, selfish son of a bitch was probably not a smart idea. The devil responded with the tiniest smirk, and before Castiel could move he found himself struggling against the devil's brute force. Lucifer had not moved an inch but Castiel was thrown across the room, feeling as though he was bound and being choked by an invisible force.

The devil stood over him with a slight smile, a chain around the devil's neck caught Castiel's blurry vision; a vial similar to the one Uriel had filled with Anna's grace was clinging to the chain. It too was filled with pure white light, and Castiel didn't need to ask what the object was to know it was Gabriel's grace.

Again the angel was flung across the room, by the force straight into the fire. His coat flamed up immediately as he lay gasping for air that couldn't reach his lungs. His body smouldered, agonizingly as his eyes watered and his vision clouded over. He was dying... again. Only now the pain was more intense; Raphael had him killed swiftly and painlessly, Lucifer seemed to enjoy torturing his prey first.

His last coherent thought was of his brother screaming several feet away from him

* * *

writer29: definitely the wrong person... You know I cant end a cliffie without haveing a chain reaction that gets worse! Hahah! Yeah the sock thing was fun!

baad51: So we're both a little silly. Haha! The Bobby and JC parts were fun to write, and no this aint gonna be a Michael/Dean thing, just Michael making fun of Dean! Haha!

Meshalok: If Cass is gonna be okay, well, you'll have to wait and see... thanks!

Touch of the Wind: Thanks!

DreadPirateSephy: I actually wrote some slashy 'porn' in chapter 18! Finally! Thanks!!

LadyHuntress: Yes, she's a cheeky lioness... Thanks!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Well, who finds them will be a surprise, and if they are found alive... another story...


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Sixteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

The burning had stopped; the desperate need to breathe disappeared as Castiel stirred slightly. He kept his blue eyes closed firmly. If Lucifer hadn't killed him, he kept him alive to use, to stir information out of him most probably. Castiel kept very still, his thoughts on Gabriel; was his brother alive? And if he was, was he in good health?

"Castiel?" a soft familiar voice whispered. Castiel opened his eyes slowly, light flooding his eyes and immediately Castiel rose, he was still in the apartment, but any sign of a fire was gone. Gabriel was kneeling before him, grasping Castiel's wrist his hands tightly. Castiel gazed around, searching for the devil, bewildered and confused. "Are you okay?"

"Lucifer?"

"He is gone," another voice said. Castiel looked up at the voice, and immediately his head tilted to one side, confusion sweeping through him. He was staring at a man with large red buttons on a frilly green shirt covered in purple spots, baggy orange pants, and a face painted with red and white marks. He had rather large feet too Castiel noticed, covered by leathery red shoes. "Are you well?"

"I- why did he leave?" Castiel asked, eyes wide, "He- he wanted his sword. He hasn't taken it, has he?"

" Beats me and he wasn't going to stick around and fight two archangels and throne now was he," a third voice said from above, a petite man with hair similar to his own with brown eyes was leaning from the other side of the sofa he was resting on. Castiel pulled himself to his feet, staggering slightly on the spot.

"Easy, it isn't everyday one is resurrected," the clown said, a hand holding him firmly in place. "Sit. Be still, until Michael returns."

Castiel glared at the clown. "My days obeying any angel are through. I am leaving. Gabriel and I will not wait for Lucifer to return."

"Listen, you insolent-"

"Azrael, enough. Cass, I'm not leaving," Gabriel said, softly. "You shouldn't either."

Castiel bit his lip, as Gabriel sat pulling Castiel beside him and taking his brother's hand into his own.

"You don't have to run anymore," Gabriel replied, softly. "You are not alone."

* * *

Watching a cheetah, lioness, gorilla, chimpanzee, and wolf carry a blind, defenceless cub each back to the house under JC's command was the strangest thing Dean Winchester had ever seen. Tala the she wolf, named by Sam, settled under the sink with her five cubs as Impala rested on the kitchen table, much to Bobby's annoyance, with her two cubs dubbed Simba and Mufasa.

The two brothers sat down deciding to name each animal and of course when the brothers tried to decide on anything they argued.

"That's a pussy name for a cheetah!" Dean snapped, "_Speedy!_ Seriously! Not to mention its lame!"

"Well what do you suggest!?" Sam snapped, back. "And it's not like your names are better? Simba and Musafa!?"

"Oh, and its so much better then Ropy, Loony, Ranis, Romanass and Marsha!"

"Its Rudi, Lupin, Remus, and Romulus!"

Meli huffed, annoyed, it had been almost ten minutes they had sat down around a bottle of whiskey and the brothers had been arguing non-stop. The mother thanked God that well, _God had no brothers or sisters_. "Why don't you just call him Spotty?"

The cheetah stared at her, disgusted.

"Or you could ask him, he might already have a name," James chuckled. "Spotty and Speedy are both stupid names."

"Hey, Bobby what would you name him?"

"Charles," Bobby shrugged, he really didn't care. "Or Travis."

"Right... what about you Jamie?" Dean asked.

"Frank," James grinned.

"His name is Chad," JC said, as he strolled in, nose stuck in a thick book. "And it is not Marsha, it's Tali."

"Chad the Cheetah," Dean shrugged, "That ain't too bad, better then what everyone else suggested."

"What are you reading?" Sam asked, wanting to change the subject before he hit his brother.

"It, Stephen King," JC said, as he sat beside his mother, still immersed by the book. Sam shivered, naturally regretting that he asked. "And stop threatening to hit your brother-that or stop thinking."

"Son, it's Sam you're talking to, not Dean," Bobby chuckled.

Before Dean could reply, the sounds of wings alerted them to new presence.

"Try knocking," Bobby grunted as Michael walked in, eyes narrowed and nose flared. "Whoa, what happened to you?"

The archangel had a split lip, and looked ready to erupt.

"I am going to tear Lucifer's lungs out," Michael said, so seriously that even the animals looked up frightfully. Dean however didn't seem as concerned as he joked.

"You want me to say yes to deranged angel there?"

* * *

Almost half the day past, Michael had left with the promise to return as soon as he had permission from Bobby Singer to take refuge in his presence. Castiel was sitting talking quietly to short angel he had learnt was his brother Jophiel. Jophiel was one of the many angels Castiel had fought in battle with for centuries side by side. He was quiet and almost shy but loyal, but also witty and rather charming, as far as an angel could be.

Azrael however was anything but quiet, he was rather crude and obnoxious, nothing but insults slurred from his mouth. As Gabriel sat comfortably beside the seraph, his grip tight around the hem of the trench coat, Jophiel was sitting on the ground before them his legs folded one under the other as his hands rested on his knees watching the television with interest as Azrael swore and insulted each and every one of the people and characters on the screen.

"Hah! Filthy mudmonkey! How dare she treat her child in such a way?" Azrael snarled, "Where does this sinful tramp live, Jophiel?"

"In the television?" Jophiel shrugged. "Do not fret, brother, her judgement is coming."

Azrael scoffed as Gabriel changed the channel, and a familiar family came on the screen.

"Ohh, the Simpsons," Gabriel smiled.

"Why are they yellow? And why is her hair so, well blue?"

"They only have three fingers and a thumb on each hand," Castiel observed.

"I think the more concerning subject is why does the father look and act like an ape?" Azrael asked.

"Will you three stop analysing the show and just enjoy it?" Gabriel sighed. The television suddenly went black, the yellow family disappearing from view. Castiel felt Gabriel squirm beside him nervously but when Michael appeared before them and smiled tenderly down at his younger siblings the angel breathed out in relief.

"Let us leave," Michael said, as he pulled Gabriel to his feet and held him near. "Follow me my brothers, Azrael shield Castiel. We do not want to be spied on by our enemies."

"Perhaps he should leave after us," Azrael suggested.

"No, no one will be left alone and defenceless," Michael replied, gently. "Look after our brother Azrael."

The angel of death nodded, understandingly, before he grabbed a startled Castiel and the five angels disappeared.

* * *

Sorry about the long update, being lazy...

Lol, every review included an "OH NO! CASS!"

writer29: Thanks! Here be more!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Thanks

yaoigirl20: I think it's become the other way around now.

Touch of the Wind: Yeah, it definetly needed all the fun stuff last chapter. Thanks!

baad51: _Why is when everyone else having fun Cas has to be tortured??_ Because i'm cruel... haha! Yeah maybe not all males, but most! Hahahaha!

Meshalok: Hahaha! Why would I kill two of my fav angels for?! I just like picking on you guys, is all!

Strangler000: I think its a load of crap that Australia doesn't get mention! WE ROCK! AUSSIE! AUSSIE AUSSSSSIIIEEE! I'm glad your enjoying this!


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Seventeen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

No sooner Michael arrived and explained what was happening and disappeared, the young God disappeared with him, leaving behind a group of fed-up humans.

"Damn disappearing acts!" Bobby grunted. "Where'd JC go anyway?"

"Probably gone to find himself another Hovannes," Dean chuckled as the said man sat looking over Sam's shoulder as the hunter was online searching through a website on the archangel. The internet amazed the man, but then again, so did Dean's cell phone, the television, and even the torches. "Let's hope he comes back with a Neanderthal."

"Mikhael!" Hovannes said, pointing at an image of the archangel.

"Mi-what?"

"Michael," Sam replied, showing Dean the classical image of the archangel Michael, standing on the devil's head. "I think he means Michael."

"Duh," Hovannes replied, with an eye roll. The man from the 1930's was slowly picking up the language from the hunters, which of course meant his vocabulary was rich in words such as 'idjit', 'douche', 'jerk' and 'bitch'.

Dean chuckled as he looked down at the image, the archangel had a funny hairstyle, it was slick on the top and curled behind his ears, dressed in a skirt, sandals that laced up his legs, and a sword pointed in the direction of the devil, who was being held under the archangel's foot. "Lucifer's been pawned."

"And this is why I won't be saying yes to Lucifer," Sam said, softly. "You're so not stepping on my head."

"Dude, who said I'd say yes to Mike? He's wearing a friggin skirt!" Dean snorted, just as the said angel returned, surrounding the humans, with company. He had an arm wrapped around a man with slick brown hair and grey eyes, smaller then Castiel.

"That skirt was the fashion back then," Michael said, as he gently released the short man who grunted painfully, clutching his temple. Dean assumed he was a human flying with the angel as he swooned on his feet.

"Flying is not fun without one's wings," he grumbled, and Dean took back his assumption. Perhaps the man was an angel. "Next time, I will take the bus."

"Don't worry Gabriel," Michael said to his brother, though his eyes were not on him; he was searching the room for a moment before he looked into the grey eyes and smiled tenderly. "the feeling will pass. Come, make yourself comfortable."

"What? Gabriel, as in _the _Gabriel," Sam asked, watching in wonder as the great archangel led his brother towards the couch and the two fell backwards onto the soft cushions. He huffed out a laugh and turned around only to come face to face with his worst nightmare. His heart froze and he scrambled behind Dean, seeking cover. "J-J-Jesus!"

Dean chuckled as a clown rolled his eyes annoyed. Behind him a familiar head popped up over the clown's frilly shoulders.

"Cass?" Dean asked; his angel was standing behind the creepy clown. Castiel acknowledged him with a small nod of the head. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for days! Why haven't you answered the damn phone?"

Castiel was silent for a moment, before his hand delved into the front pocket of his trench coat and he produced his cell phone. With one look Dean knew what the problem was, somehow Castiel had pulled the phone apart, and it was sitting in the middle of his palm in three pieces.

"I did not know how to put it back together," Castiel said, staring at his shuffling feet. The word 'idjit' was muttered as Dean stared at his angel incredulously.

* * *

It was late in the afternoon, and still her son had not returned. Meli had just put the last touches on the casserole she was making, and had put it in the oven. She was sitting beside James, watching him as he watched her.

"Are you worried?" she asked, quietly. James nodded, "Where do you think he is going?"

"I don't know," James said, softly, "But I'm sure he can look after himself. Besides, once he knows you've made tuna casserole he'll come right back home and probably with a friend."

"Honey, it's chicken casserole," Meli said bluntly. "Don't tell me you are turning into Jessica Simpson."

"Leave me alone, I'm old now," James chuckled, "When's it gonna be ready anyway? I'm starving!"

"What's new?" Meli smirked, "In half an hour, maybe a little longer. And what do you mean with a new friend? You think he is dating someone?!"

"Uh, no," James said, before he added with a raised brow. "Can he?"

"Well he is God," Meli shrugged, "Why not?"

"Mmm!" Dean grinned as he barged in sniffing the air, "Smells awesome! I could get use to your cooking, Smelly!"

"I'm going to spike your serve," Meli scoffed, light-heartedly. "Are the angels still here? They should stay for dinner."

"Cass is staying," Dean nodded, "Not sure about everyone else. But I don't think Sam will be able to eat with Pennywise around."

"Pennywise?" James asked, with a raised brow. Dean chuckled as he explained of the clown that had brought forth Samuel's fear of clowns. "I suppose it would be scary to a five year old though, but wouldn't that had only made you nine then? Wouldn't you be scared too?"

"I'd seen worse," Dean shrugged. The couple exchanged concerned looks, as Dean chuckled. "Don't worry guys. It comes with growing up as a hunter."

The couple remained quiet as their son appeared between them with two new guests. An Asian man in his thirties and an African male in his early twenties stood behind JC looking around baffled.

"Hello," Dean grinned, waving at the surprised pair. "Welcome to America, year 2009."

"Really?! _It's 2009_? Jesus, I thought it was the 1960's," the Asian said sarcastically. Dean stared at the man, with a raised brow as JC shook his head.

"This is Phillip," JC said, shaking his head in amusement, a thumb hitched towards the African, "And that is Tom. Phillip is from Australia, and Tom is from England."

"Hello," Tom smiled his voice deep and coated with a British accent. "So, this is 2009, things haven't changed much in ten years."

"Mmm, tuna casserole," JC said sniffing the air. Meli looked up at her son with a cross expression. "What?"

"It's chicken!" Meli said, crankily as Dean sniffed the air. James was sitting in a corner chortling.

"That smells like Tuna," Dean said.

"It's Chicken!"

"Well," James grinned, "Apparently you made tuna, Jess."

"_It's Chicken!"_

* * *

Ai, Cass, you and the phone, I can see him doing that to his phone!

Touch of the Wind: Yeah, I miss writing Dean/Cass! Must work on Vessels Presequel then! Thanks!

DreadPirateSephy: Yes! Mike's kicking ass and not taking names! Why should he!? Thanks!

baad51: The lion king reference was fun, and such a Dean thing to do! And yes! The plan was for Sammy to meet Azrael in his clown outfit! I was thinking of writing Sam walking out of the crapper and bumping into him and fainting, but it wouldn't come out right... Thanks!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Thanks!

Sorry about the wait guys and gals... I was busy shopping for XMAS, and yes I have finished bar one person my mum, and for some reason she keeps asking me for some damn dishes and cups for the kitchen! Sigh!

Peace and chicken grease everyone!


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Eighteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

"Michael, do you feel that Father is avoiding us?" Gabriel murmured. The archangel was resting in one of Bobby's spare rooms, snuggled into bed sheets of flowers and roses. Michael sat beside him on the sheets watching his brother typing furiously on a laptop. "No! Not in there! You stupid long shape!"

"Not us, just me," Michael replied, plainly. "Try putting that square in the corner."

"Michael, don't tell me how to play Tet- Awwww! Come on!" Gabriel screeched, tossing the laptop to a corner of the bed, starting his brother slightly. "Stupid computer. Where is Meli? I will ask her for her Game Boy! I can't believe I lost!"

Michael chuckled, "even two thousand years later, you still are obsessed with human games."

"Look who's talking, nerd," Gabriel smiled, pulling himself closer to his brother, "I am surprised to see you without a book in your hands."

"There is no book I haven't read," Michael smiled, wrapping his arms around the smaller being. He planted a chaste kiss on the man's forehead, stroking back the short fine hair. "We haven't had a moment alone in a long time."

Gabriel remained silent for a moment before he nodded in agreement. He shivered slightly as he turned to face the older being. Placing a hand on the fuzzy cheek he leaned forward capturing Michael in a kiss; ferocious yet uneasy. Gabriel slowly pushed himself onto his brother's lap, still engaged in the heated kiss.

Michael smiled around the angel's lips, until his brother's needful kiss grew more and more desperate, pushing him down into the mattress, hips grinding against one another. Whimpers escaped from the smaller angel and immediately Michael pushed his brother up, holding him by the shoulders firmly.

"Stop it," Michael said, firm but gentle, palms cupping his brother's face as his thumbs dried away the tears falling from his brothers eyes. Gabriel shuddered, gasping for air as he sobbed into his brother's chest, listening to the words whispered by the archangel's heavenly voice.

Gabriel halted a sob, closing his eyes, clutching his brother's shirt tightly in a fist as he rubbed his face across the archangel's chest, drying off his tears. Comfort reigned through him as Michael placed a tender kiss on the top of his head. Perhaps Gabriel was the strength of God, but in reality, Michael was his strength.

* * *

"So how do we get it back?" Dean asked. "I don't think tricking Lucifer will be like when we got Anna's grace back."

"No, it won't," Castiel replied. It was early morning, and around coffee Castiel spoke to Dean, Sam and Bobby about the last few days; the tale of how he had found his brother broken and left for dead. "He is no fool."

"Lucifer may not even be wearing it," Sam said

"Believe me, he is wearing it," Michael made his presence known as he carefully walked past a dozing James, careful not to awaken him. The father of his father had fallen asleep on his toast as Hovannes poked him with a spoon. "He is too full of pride not to be wearing it. Gabriel's grace is like a victory to him."

"So how do we get it back?" Dean repeated. "Holy oil? Tricking him like Ninja Raph?"

"Tricking him won't work," Michael said, "I do not play tricks as it is. No, I will simply kick his ass and take it back."

Dean chuckled, "I love the way this guy thinks!"

"Well, since the devil is a harder tackle," Bobby shrugged, "Why don't we take Zachariah and his band of merry angels out of the equation?"

"Hmm," Michael murmured, thoughtfully. "Azrael has given me some news as to what Zachariah and his force are planning, but..."

"But?"

"He wants to figure out how high in the chain of command the betrayal goes," Michael replied, "The most Azrael seems to have picked up is that Zachariah wishes to remove freewill of humanity."

"So we'll be like what, Stepford wives?" Dean grumbled.

"No, slaves," Castiel explained, with a raised brow.

"Same thing, Castiel," Michael smiled. Bleating drew their attention to JC who had followed the goat and the three year old Ardemis into the kitchen. JC froze at the door and stared at the five men.

"We have interrupted you?" he asked a hand resting on Ardemis's shoulder. She looked up at him, doe-eyed, before she raised both arms up and wriggled her fingers. JC smiled as he gathered her into his arms.

"Nah," Bobby shook his head. "Come and sit down."

The young god nodded, sitting between Castiel and Sam, Ardemis sitting comfortably on the table facing the young god as she took a cucumber from Bobby, her favourite person beside JC. JC raised his head to eye Michael who sat opposite to him smiling, when he felt another gaze on him. Without moving his head, he looked to his right and found Castiel staring at him with a wide mouth. The boy king tried to stifle a chortle as he fought the urge to send a fly flying into the angel's mouth.

"Hasn't your father taught you it is rude to stare?" JC asked, with a grin. The angel blushed ten shades of red as Dean roared with laughter.

"Well, no actually," Castiel said, avoiding the gaze.

"Then he did not do his job very well," JC smiled, knowingly.

"No! No! He is a wonderful father!" Castiel cried, almost falling of the chair in his panic.

"Cass, relax," Dean chuckled, placing a hand on the angel's thigh. The angel and human exchanged a look before Dean hastily removed his hand and Castiel turned away from the human, even redder then before. Dean cleared his throat, "So- uh- so what's the plan Mike?"

Michael looked up, from behind his large palms where he had hidden his giggling face. He opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything laughter overwhelmed him. The rest of the men joined in laughing gleefully as Dean bitch-faced at them and Castiel stared, confused and tilted.

The laughter slowly died down, as the God beside him rose, pushing Ardemis towards her uncle. She pouted reaching for him, as JC pushed his hair out of his face. The crowd stared at him expectantly, but all he did was pull up his jeans and turn to the fridge, pulling out the cartoon of milk.

"Hmm, milk was nicer when it was fresh," JC complained, putting the glass down in the sink. He stared out of the window thoughtfully before he smiled slightly.

"I will return tonight," and with that he disappeared. A moment of silence followed but the humans and two angels continued on with their conversation like nothing had happened. Michael had observed and noted his father's travel arrangement, noting he always returned with a friend or an animal.

There was Simone, the beautiful woman from Israel. She was a Jewish mother of three, and of course JC never left the family behind so two boys (Jacob and David) and a daughter (Rebecca) arrived with her. Matt was a tax accountant from New York, who was rather obnoxious but his heart was in the right place. Jude was a young man from Russia, quiet and observant often found alone and absorbed in a book. And then there was Bart, the loudmouth New Zealander who spent most of his time flirting tirelessly with Simone. Her reply was always the same, but Michael tried not to think of the lewd comments the two shared.

Hovannes, Phillip, Tom, Matt, Simone, Bart, Jude. The names ran through Michael's mind and he huffed in amused realisation.

"What?" Dean asked, he never missed a bit when it came to the archangel; always watching him.

"Father is recreating the Twelve Apostles," Michael replied. Castiel looked up intrigued and nodded as realisation set in.

"Wait? What do you mean he's recreating the Twelve Apostles?" Dean asked, eyebrow rising.

"The Twelve who followed him," Castiel replied, "Followed and taught His message two thousand years ago."

"Another twelve to continue His work," Bobby said, as his face furrowed, "And where does he think they are all going to stay? This ain't no motel!"

* * *

Touch of the Wind- Thanks! Still a few more twists to come! Sam and Azrael were fun to write, I was planning on writing a scene where Sam walks out of the shower or bathroom into Azrael and falls over and cries. But I couldnt be bothered.

baad51: I'm trying to as multicultural as I can be so I figured why not use Australians and British people who aren't actually Caucasian or Aboriginal! Oh, Cass will definently continue his relationship with his brothers, seeing as now Gabriel will stay with at Bobby's until he gets his grace back, so Joph, Mike and Azzy will be hanging around a lot.

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Thanks!

DreadPirateSephy: Tuna's gross unless if its in sushi or if I'm fasting and don't have a choice but to eat it! Haha! Thanks!

rosewhip889: Thanks!


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Nineteen

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

Bobby sighed as Roxette blasted from the new stereo JC had gotten him, complete with an IPod dock and other mumbo jumbo the boy went on about, Bobby didn't care as long as it played cassettes and the radio. He set it up in the kitchen and naturally the 'woman of the house' controlled the stereo in the room.

_It must have been good, but I lost it somehow_

The hunter grumbled as he pulled out a beer from the fridge; his eyes trained on the mother of God who was sitting looking through a magazine as she sang along. Hovannes and Simone sat by her playing a card game Bobby wasn't familiar with. Ardemis sat on the kitchen ground with her new friend; five year old Rebecca, playing with a kitchen tea set that he had never seen before. JC seemed to think Sam and Dean had something to do with it, but the brothers denied all claims...

_It must have been love, but it's over now_

Bobby rolled over to the sink, and opened the beer bottle with a wet towel, as he stretched his head up to peer out of the window. He could just make out nine and ten year old brothers playing in the front yard with Sam. Well, really, he could only see Sam's head, he could hear the boys laughing and screaming as they played whatever they played.

_From the moment we touched till the time had run out_

He pushed himself away from the sink and headed towards the front, curious to see what Sam was doing, sliding past Michael and Azrael, who was still in the stupid clown outfit. Michael grinned at him and Azrael simply nodded. Bobby nodded back as he exited the kitchen and pushed himself down towards the front, just as Meli starting singing along.

He leaned forward to push the door open but it opened on its own and he found himself covered in a beige coat, and two jackets, one of leather and the other black. He threw the clothing articles to the ground with a grunt as he pushed himself outside to find Dean explaining something to the angel who stood, looking unusual in just in the black work pants and the long sleeved white shirt.

"Now, come on," Dean dragged the angel down towards where Sam had two small boys tackling him to the ground, laughing in good humour. He had the older boy in a headlock and the other wrapped around his leg, clinging to the ball as he struggled across the dirt. "Take the sasquatch down! Go Jack and Davie!"

"Shut up Dean," Sam snorted as he threw the ball at his brother. Dean caught it easily and turned to the angel, throwing him the ball carefully. Castiel caught it with stiff fingers and stared at the egg shaped ball expectantly. "Cass, kick the ball."

The angel tilted his head, unsure on what to do. Dean chuckled as he pulled the ball from the angel's hands, and motioned for the angel to watch. He released the ball and as it dropped swung his leg and gave it a powerful kick sending it back to Sam.

"It's easy Cass, just drop and kick," Sam grinned, copying his brother and sending the ball flying to them. Dean caught it and tossed it to Castiel. Bobby watched as Castiel followed Dean down to a more open area of the Garden.

"Go on Cass," Dean said, encouragingly. Bobby smiled, as Castiel looked at Dean anxiously before he did what he was told. He dropped the ball and sent his foot swinging. Bobby winced as the ball shot miles above their heads and disappeared into the blue sky. "Good try Cass, but less uh, power next time, buddy."

"I believe I've ruined your game," Castiel said sadly. Sam and the two boys still stood stared up into the sky.

"No! Nah, it's alright, I'm sure the ball has found a needy family on the other side of the world," Dean grinned. "Have you ever played soccer, Cass?"

"HEADS!!" Sam suddenly screamed just as a loud explosion from the kitchen almost threw Bobby off his wheelchair. Cries of panic swept the room as Sam and Dean raced into the kitchen, Bobby following behind. Castiel froze for a moment, before he swept after the boys.

"_**BOYS!!**_ WHICH ONE OF YOU IDIOTS JUST SHATTERED THE KITCHEN WINDOW!?"

Castiel froze behind Bobby staring at the damaged he had caused. The window was shattered and glass covered the ground around them. Azrael stood in the midst of it, the ball by his feet, dented into the ground. Michael stood nearby chortling, he stopped abruptly as Meli stood; short but menacing, hands resting on her hips as she glared at the men like a mother would.

"I- I am sorry," Castiel said, his toe tapping nervously. The mother of God scared him. "I didn't mean to."

Meli gave him a look, scolding face at the ready, but the angel's face looked so worried and panicked, that she felt like cooing at him instead.

"I am sure Castiel did not purposely set out on shattering the window and startling Azrael," Michael smiled, smirking when Azrael turned his head and glared at his brother. Sam swallowed as he gripped Hovannes wrist tightly. The Armenian swore at him and whacked the hunter across the back of the head as Castiel continued to shuffle nervously on the spot.

"Awww, come on," Dean gushed, "How can you stay mad with that cute little face? Look at him!"

Bobby rolled his eyes, chuckling, "I agree, you can't stay mad at Dean's cute little angel."

* * *

The next morning came and JC was only a few days away from his Ultimate Power as Dean had christened it. Bobby woke up to a surprise as during the night JC spent all of his time recruiting more and more people. Michael was right in a way; JC was recreating the twelve Apostles, but from what Bobby could tell it wasn't just twelve people outside in his front yard. No, it was twelve hundred, each one was sitting around the Lord, on grass patches, picnic blankets, chairs, and each other; men, women, children, animals of all kinds, sitting and listening. His caryard looked like it had tripled in size, greens and animals covered everything.

The young God had a way with words and kept every being engrossed in his tales of life. Sometimes they cried, sometimes they flinched, at times they grew angry, but most times they laughed with joy and glee.

He retold the stories of the past, and gave insight to what he dreamed for the future, and Bobby found himself and the two boys he considered sons drawn in as they sat with the crowds. Sam sat wide mouthed as he listened while Dean leaned back into Impala as he listened with a content smile. He had never seen his boys more content in their life and he loved it. They deserved some peace after all they had been through.

Castiel sat beside him, up straight as Chad the Cheetah sat chewing on the oblivious angel's coat. Castiel had the most stupid look on his face that Bobby had ever seen, but the old hunter had never seen the angel smile so vivaciously so he simply let the seraph stare like a buffoon at his father.

Not a metre away sat Gabriel in Michael's arms and Jophiel before them. While Jophiel listened intently Michael and Gabriel sat whispering to one another like a bunch of love-sick teenagers. Azrael stood beside Meli and James, though now the angel of death was dressed in a pair of jeans and one of Sam's flannel shirts.

The night before JC had arrived with two new arrivals, Gabro and Lucas right before Azrael and Michael and the young God was startled by the clown. Of course, he immediately demanded Azrael change, and being the obedient angel he was Azrael changed, grudgingly into Sam's clothes. JC claimed the reaction had nothing to do with a certain clown from a certain book he was reading. JC settled with blaming Sam, claiming the hunter shouldn't be scared in his own home.

"Oi, JC, tell us the story about the good Samurai!" Dean called out, grinning. The grin disappeared as every human and animal stared at him blankly. JC chuckled as Castiel whispered to him his mistake. "Whatever, the Good Sumerian then!"

"Samaritan!" Castiel said, exasperated. Michael by now was roaring with laughter as Gabriel shook his head annoyed as he smacked the archangel across the knee.

"Stop moving so much," Gabriel murmured, as a smile graced his face.

"The Good Samurai! HA! Dean, you are unbelievable!" Michael chortled.

"Ah, shut up," Dean grumbled. "Just tell the story."

JC waited a couple of seconds as Michael sobered immediately staring at him intently. JC cleared his throat, "Why don't we modify the story a little to suit today? Right... years ago, there was a man; Erin. He lived with his partner and two children. His favourite time of the year was around the corner, and he knew that it was time to shop for Christmas presents. Something sweet for his little girl and something exciting for his boy, his wife however, was a different story. While he knew she'd be grateful for anything she was given, he couldn't decide on what could possibly express his love for her.

So off he went, down to the local shop and like he expect buying a gift for his children was simple. He knew his children inside out, so he knew what they would appreciate. In less than an hour he was ready to start the search for his partner's gift. He looked through many stores, but nothing seemed worthy enough to give to his wife. Eventually he found himself in a jewellery shop staring into his own reflection. A mirror, a simple gift, adorned with jewels but it made Erin smile. His partner could look into this mirror and see the beauty he saw in her every day. Without a second thought, he picked it up and bought the gift.

He was pleased with himself as he made his way back to his car, the perfect gifts for his perfect little family. He was so wrapped up in his happiness that it blinded him for a moment. Only for a moment, but it was still enough time for him being attacked by three hoons."

"He wasn't sure how long he lay there, bleeding beside his car, but every time he opened his eyes a person walked past. He knew each one of these people had seen him; they had frozen in their tracks for a moment before they continued on. All from different races, religions, ages, backgrounds, he saw dark skin, light skin, crosses, saris, turbans, hijabs, and stars. Each one of them walked past, they stared, yet done nothing. Not one of them chose to help him, sure they felt sorry for him but none of them acted."

Silence befell the group as JC ran a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Who- who helped him?" Castiel asked after what felt like an hour of silence. JC stared at his hands for a moment before he looked up. Around him everyone waited eagerly for the answer, seeking a happy ending for the man of the tale.

"He died," JC replied, with a sigh."How can a man survive without the love expected from a fellow human?"

* * *

Most definitely not my favourite version of the Parable of the Good Samaritan. Kinda feel evil for killing it... Go and read the real one guys! Seriously! I feel bad...

clh2o: Especially when you God and you can do whatever to it, like expand it and add animals, lakes and trees! Hehe!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: OKie Dokie! Thanks!

Touch of the Wind: Thanks!

rosewhip889: Thanks!

Meshalok: I thought it would be appropriate! Thanks!

Peace and Chicken Grease!

afro


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Twenty

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

"I think I preferred the old version of that tale," Gabriel murmured. He sat between his four brothers. Michael to his left, an arm snaked over his shoulders, and to his right was Castiel; Jophiel sitting between him and Azrael.

"Not to mention the moral of the story was more, well, useful," Michael replied.

"Love your enemy," Jophiel said.

"That's right, love your enemy, it confuses them," Michael laughed.

"I thought it was the fact that Samaritans were hated by the Jewish, and yet it was the Samaritan that helped the man, rather than his fellow Jews," Castiel said, head tilted in confusion as he looked up at the large screen before them. They were at a cinema theatre sitting in the back row, surrounded by an endless amount of youthful girls, all with their eyes trained on the screen. "I- it seemed- I don't know... A little harsh."

Nobody replied as somebody in the crowd hissed at them, "shut up!"

"You shut up," Gabriel replied, "We are discussing important matters about your future!"

The response was a box of popcorn thrown in their direction. Castiel gasped, suddenly blinded as he felt Azrael and Jophiel rise beside him; Probably Jophiel stopping the angel of death from attacking the mortal teenagers.

"I can't see," he murmured reaching for his eyes, blindly only to find himself lifted. His sight was back and he found Michael holding the popcorn box in his hand.

"Let's go," Michael said, "We'll get some coffee and talk more."

Castiel blinked as light poured into his eyes, suddenly finding himself sitting in a cafe, still with his brothers around him.

"What would you boys like?"

Castiel looked up straight into the bosom of a forty year old lady and looked away red-faced. She seemed not to notice as Jophiel laughed quietly at his expense. Castiel silenced him with a kick to the knee under the table.

"May we please have two coffees, one black and the other with cream and seven sugars, a Ice Chocolate smoothie, and two hot chocolates," Michael asked, she nodded as she jotted them down, "Do you have any pancakes?"

"Sure do,"

"Good, then may we also have a plate of pancakes each, oh and with ice-cream," Michael grinned at her charmingly.

"And- uh, may we please have some pie?" Castiel asked, blushing as he avoided her gaze.

"Sure, darl," she nodded before disappearing to get their orders.

"Pie?" Jophiel asked.

"It is nice," Castiel shrugged, as Azrael reached across the table and pulled a handful of popcorn from the angel's shoulder and stuffed it into his mouth. Castiel tilted his head peering down at his shoulder, which was covered in popcorn.

"Salty," Azrael muttered approvingly, Michael following his lead, and soon enough, not one piece of popcorn remained on the angel.

* * *

"Dean?" Sam asked. He was sitting in the passenger seat of the Impala as Dean drove away from Bobby's. He was unsure why Dean suddenly wanted to leave. "Where are we going?"

"On a hunt," Dean replied, gruffly.

"Why? I mean, well, we have some angels on our side," Sam said, "And God, so shouldn't we, I don't know wait for them?"

"Nah, I've got Cass's number on speed dial," Dean replied, "and I think Gabe is keeping the phone on him so Cass doesn't pull it apart again."

Sam chuckled, "It's nice to know he has family behind him again."

"Yeah," Dean nodded, "The poor guy. It's a good thing for us too; our own choir of angels on speed dial is awesome."

Sam nodded in agreement, before he faced Dean curiously. "Dean, why are really leaving Bobby's? We're not going on a hunt are we?"

"No, we need to talk without being overheard," Dean replied, "We're still gonna go on the hunt, but I have something I need to tell you first."

"Dean?"

"At the motel Sammy," Dean replied, "I'll tell you everything there."

* * *

"Dean, are you sure?" Sam asked, his brow furrowed in concern. "Are you sure we can trust Michael? What if he isn't telling the truth? What if he's setting us up too?"

"Sammy, do you think I want to believe with he said about JC?" Dean grunted. "But after yesterday's nice parable, I don't know what the hell to think."

"Dean! Michael's proposing to kill God!" Sam hissed, "For crying out loud, he- this- I don't even know what to say!"

"Sammy! What if he's right, damn it?!" Dean snapped, "What then? Lucifer wipes out humanity, and God wipes out all the angels! Nothing's left!"

"Dean, he'll have his full Godly powers in a matter of days," Sam grumbled, "What's Michael waiting for?"

"You're an idiot! Do you think Michael wants to kill his Father?!" Dean snapped, "For crying out loud, someone with college education-"

The older hunter paused at his brother's pouty face, "Sorry, Sammy. I- I'm sorry. I- I just have no idea what to do anymore. We're in shit creek with a pencil for a paddle!"

"That's an understatement," Sam muttered. "What do we do then?"

"I have no idea, Sammy," Dean murmured, "I have no idea."

* * *

"Akheleh britho, o'shteleh mayeh," JC murmured to himself sitting alone above one of the highest bridges in the world, looking down into the sea. "Men Fayesh?"

Nobody answered His question as above him dark clouds formed, flashing lightning and thunder crashing.

* * *

Hope you're all having a great new year!!!

Akheleh britho, o'shteleh mayeh, Men Fayesh?

It's an Aramaic Riddle my brother told me. _He ate the world, and drank water. What's left?_

Any ideas guys?

Is JC evil... well, I don't know, my brain and I haven't gotten to that part yet.

Sorry about the late update, was busy, busy with work... and studying and blah blah blah...

Garrettignasia: Thanks! Some how all my stories go crazy, dunno why, maybe its a symptom! Haha

Touch of the Wind: Thanks muchly!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: lol, He'll be back in it again, soon.

rosewhip889: Thanks!

Cause of the late update, I figured I'd give you guys 2 chapters for the price of one! (Don't skimp out on reviews though mkay, they make me feel special...)

Dont tell people to be quiet in the movies anymore guys, it may be a bunch of angels discussing the Apocalypse. Oh and guess what stupid movie they went to see!

Afro


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Twenty-one

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

The devil stood, surrounded by several demons, in the middle of a graveyard. His vessel was sweating profusely, though Lucifer showed no signs of physical tiredness as he put the final touches on the grave he had dug earlier.

The evil beings were frozen as they watched their master at work, listening to his soft humming as he worked.

"Now repeat after me. We offer up our lives, blood, souls to complete this tribute."

One after the other, the demons fell as a large being rose from the ground, Lucifer smiled, "Oh, hello Death."

* * *

"That's it Cass," Gabriel grinned as Castiel sat legs crossed and concentrating. In his hands was Meli's bricked sized game boy. "Put the backward L in that spot there. NONONO! Not like that, switch it around! Yeah! That's it! You got a line! Finally!"

"Yeah, first level and almost out," Azrael scoffed, only to have Jophiel kicked him, "What?! Look, the screen is filled out and he has only just got his first line."

"Well, it is difficult, the cubes go in the opposite direction I tell them," Castiel muttered, his brow was furrowed in concentration, as he bit down on his lips. A bright light flashed in his eyes and he looked up to see Dean holding out his phone in Castiel direction. Music sounded and when Castiel looked down at the screen to find a 'Game Over' mocking him.

"It's only a human game. Here, let me try," Azrael said, snatching the game from Castiel's hand. He turned the block over and stared at it, blankly, "How does this start?"

"It's only a human game," Gabriel chuckled, "Figure it out."

"Ah, here we go," Azrael nodded. "There are levels. Well, level one will be too easy. I think level eighteen will suffice."

"Right, good luck," Gabriel grunted as he arose, "I think I might go and see Meli."

Castiel remained where he was, eyes on Azrael as Gabriel walked back into Bobby's house. The music sounded Azrael's defeat and Castiel looked up to find Azrael stared at the screen in disbelief.

"I lost! I cannot believe I lost!" Azrael gasped looking up at Castiel. "This game is rubbish!"

And with that the archangel broke the game boy into several pieces between his fingers.

* * *

"Hello Castiel."

Castiel paused in his tracks, eying the young God uncertainly. JC was lying on a sheet of soft grass using a rock as a pillow, though judging from the serene look on his face, the God was comfortable. One eye was shut and the other open as he gazed into the night sky.

"Come, make yourself comfortable," JC smiled. Without looking away from the sky he patted the ground beside him and Castiel obeyed sitting beside the grown man. "Did Azrael manage to defeat that game?"

"Well, it has been shattered into many pieces," Castiel contemplated. "yes, I think he defeated it."

"Well, he better come up with a good escape plan," JC smiled, "Ma will not be happy when she finds it. Although, knowing her she will assume it was James, or Dean. James Dean."

His father chuckled as Castiel looked at him confused.

"What happened, Father?" Castiel asked, quietly. "Where did you go?"

JC was silent for a moment, staring at the sky contemplating the question before he turned his head to the angel, "When I figure it out, you'll be the first to know, Castiel and please, call me JC. You make me feel like an old fart when you call me Father."

"Uh, Jay Sea," Castiel said, slowly.

"Its short for Joseph Christopher, Cass," JC chuckled, he could see the words JC being spelt out by the angel. "I can just imagine in a couple of years time instead of crying out 'Jesus Christ', people will curse 'Joseph Christ' instead. Or JC Damn it."

Castiel smiled, cautiously.

"Relax, Cass," JC said as he slowly pulled himself up and took Castiel's hand into his own, gently squeezing. The angel's own grip tightened and JC could feel the seraph's desperate need to feel wanted and loved. The God smiled, and scrambled over casually until he could wrap an arm around his son's shoulder. "Thank you for finding me."

Castiel felt heat rise in his cheeks as he nodded, "It was- I- right- uh."

"Shh, I understand," JC smiled. Around them, noises echoed in the night. "I need your help now again, if you are willing."

"I am!" Castiel said, quickly, nodded. "Anything you ask, I will act accordingly!"

JC smiled, slowly rising. "Do you trust me?"

Castiel's answer was immediate, "Of course I do."

The angel rose taking the man's hand, nodding.

"I trust you with my life," Castiel whispered.

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day! And Happy Chinese New Year! And Vietnamese, and I'm pretty sure Japanese too!

Well, this is the 2nd last chapter that I've got written up, which means the waiting game will begin considering the muse to this story ran away...

Heh, was watching the ACCTV channel and the bloke tells me bow your head, prayer to Jesus for forgiveness and peace of mind... yeah pal, not right now, I'm writing blashephemous things about His children... hehehe... I'm so going to hell.

Oh and my sister is an idiot, she sits my four and five year old neice and nephew before the tv to watch SOUTH PARK THE MOVIE! AGAIN! Bloody idiot.

Peace and chicken grease

Afro!


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Twenty-two

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

* * *

He signalled for the angel to be silent, finger resting against the seraph's lips. They crept through the dark caves, the angel following the other blindly through the blackness of the seemingly never-ending caves. The sound of water roared before them and finally Castiel was able to see. Moonlight shone into the cave and the roaring water became a waterfall. It glowed in the moonlight pouring into a small lake underground.

"You can speak now," JC said, quietly. "Just not too loud, don't want to cause a cave in. I still haven't worked out a way to not let them fall."

"Why are we here?" Castiel whispered, as JC sat legs crossed, by the lake.

"This is my safe place," JC replied, he was looking a man of twenty five, hair long and sitting easily around his cheeks and forehead. "Castiel, if you are ever in trouble, in any danger, come here, immediately. _No one_ will be able to breach its defences, you'll be safe here. No angel or demon can enter beside you."

"What about my brothers?" Castiel asked. "Am I to leave them behind?"

"With your permission they can enter but I'm not worried about them," JC replied, "Lucifer won't bother until he has his actual vessel; he'll avoid any confrontation with Michael if he isn't in Sam. Fortunately the Winchester's are rather stubborn. There is a bounty on your head; Zachariah and Metatron have ordered your capture. It has become a priority; angels will be searching high and low for you and we only have a trio of angels assisting us, and once it comes to their attention that Michael knows of their betrayal he'll be a target too. Not an easy one, but Jophiel and Azrael would be in danger too. They- you- everyone will cause a distraction to Michael. I know him, he'll do anything he can to protect his family."

"How do you know all this?!" Castiel whispered, in astonishment. JC stared, blankly.

"Hello, Son of God?" he sighed.

"Oh, right," Castiel blushed, embarrassed. "Sorry."

"I know of the future now, it is somewhat blurry but it is there, and I can see most of the present what is happening around the world right now. I know that president Obama is playing with his two girls, Prince William is trying to find his shoe, and Britney Spears is on the- well she is sitting," JC blushed slightly though impressed with Himself. "Though the past is still aloof to me. I can recall the one thing I don't wish to remember but everything else is blank... Pissing me off really, because there is something hidden in the past that I think will help our cause."

Castiel smiled, though it didn't reach his eyes.

"What about Gabriel's grace? How will we go about getting it back?" Castiel asked.

"Uh, let Michael worry about that," JC shrugged, Castiel looked up eyes widened. "Don't worry, he will get it back. Gabriel will be fine, Castiel, we need to focus on the greater good. Gabriel will be safe at Bobby's for the time being. I trust Bobby Singer with my own life."

"He is a great man," Castiel nodded, "He has been a wonderful mentor for the boys."

"Yeah, he reminds me of Joseph," JC replied, "He is the only person I can remember clearly from my past. Other then my crucifixion unfortunately- bad memory that one..."

"I suppose it was for a good-"

"Yeah, but look at humanity, more people celebrate Christmas for Santa and presents these days," JC chuckled. He didn't feel any contempt against His creation. "Mind you, I do like the idea of Santa, hmm, that celebration is approaching isn't it. I might send Lucifer some coal. What do you think?"

"I think that would be appropriate," Castiel nodded, "and a piece to Zachariah too."

"No, I have a better idea for him," JC smirked, "He belongs on top of a Christmas tree."

Castiel's head tilted, confused yet again.

"Never mind, come lets go home," JC smiled, "I think Mama is making pie."

"Dean will be happy," Castiel added.

"Indeed," the God placed a hand on his son's shoulder and out of the cave they went.

* * *

Dean was drooling; licking his lips as he eyed the apple pie sitting on the ledge of the window. Of course he was unable to touch it, At least not until dinner. His patience was wearing thin and stomach growling.

"Patience my pet," Dean murmured to himself, peering through the window and into the kitchen. Meli's back was turned as she stood by the pantry seeking out ingredients. Dean smirked, carefully sliding his hands into the kitchen window reaching for the pie. "almost there- almost-"

"**DEAN!** _What are you doing!?"_

Dean jumped startled, stumbling over and landing in a patch of roses. He looked up at Castiel who was smirking rather evilly. "Jesus Christ!? CAS!"

"Yes?" JC smiled as Castiel chuckled beside him.

"Patience is a virtue," Castiel smiled. Meli stuck her head out the window and stared at the hunter, her brown eyes wide and eyebrows narrowed.

"Are you still trying to steal my pie!?" Meli snapped, "Don't make me send you to bed with no supper, Dean Winchester!"

"Alright, alright! I'll be good, Jeez!"

* * *

Azrael glared at Sam unimpressed, he was back in his clown outfit and fuming. Of course Sam was sweating profusely, shaking slightly, wondering how quickly the angel had changed back into the clown outfit. One minute he was spying on Azrael who was dressed in denim and flannel, and the next, after grabbing hold of the archangel's foot, found himself in a park, staring up at It again.

"Why are you following me!? Are you insane?! You stupid dim witted ape!" Azrael hissed, picking the human up by the shoulder and dragging him out of view and behind the cover of trees. Sam whimpered, the trembles growing harder, even though he knew it was an archangel behind the mask of the clown; he was still quivering with fear. The angel of death was scary enough without adding the mask of a clown. "I need to send- I won't hurt you, you idiot! Calm-"

Azrael froze and sniffed the air slightly. His humanistic eyes flickered with something Sam couldn't name, or perhaps he didn't want to name. "Do- do you smell that?"

Sam shook his head, frantically as Azrael straightened up and looked over his shoulder, "What is it?"

"Stay here, and be-"

Sam looked up wondering why the angel fell silent. Blood trickled out of the archangel's vessel's lips, reddening his made up face more. Azrael's eyes widened as he slowly stumbled down to his knees and Sam found a weapon imbedded into the back of the vessel. Unable to hold himself up any longer the archangel landed flat on his chest, on Sam's feet.

"Azrael," Sam gasped, clutching on the angel's frilly shirt. "What- hang on! Hang on! Dean!"

"Shh," Azrael hissed weakly, "It's coming."

"What's coming?" Sam asked, a befouling smell entered his nostrils almost suffocating him, the smell of rotting and decaying flesh multiplied.

"Death," Azrael murmured, "Don't make... a sound... Luce-Lucifer will be- with it."

Sam nodded, pulling the angel closer to him when suddenly the weapon imbedded into the angel's back tore painfully out of the angel's back and zipped through the air. The angel bit his tongue preventing himself from crying out.

"Well, this wasn't something I was expecting to find," Sam looked up and swallowed back the bile building its way up his throat. Zachariah stood smugly over the pair on one side and Lucifer opposite of the archangel. Between the two archangels stood what could only be explained as a grim reaper. A growl emitted from the cloaked creature; Sam couldn't see it's face but one look as the creature's hand which held a bloody scythe. A bony hand, denounced of any skin but covered in flecks of rotting flesh shook around the weapon.

"Is that- oh Jesus," Sam whispered, his grip on the angel's hand tightening. "Az, get us out of here, try and fly, please!"

"He'd try but one of his wings has been rather severed, Sam," the hunter winced recognizing the voice. Death emitted a low growl as it edged closer to the hunter and angel who was gasping quietly for air. Lucifer held a hand up pausing the foul creature.

"Patience," Lucifer smiled, "You'll get that little traitor soon enough. Let him suffer a little."

"Don' say yes," Azrael replied, weakly, unable to open his eyes. "Have to... must... Michael... _Father_..."

"Azra- Az, no wake up!" Sam hissed, as the devil slowly closed in.

* * *

Yes I know, not only am I late to update, I've also left you all with a cliffhanger

Theolderhunter: Thanks!!

rosewhip889: Its almost over! Dont die yet!

xXxFailingDreamsxXx: Thanks!

Thanks everyone!!

Peace and chicken grease!

afro


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Everlasting God

Chapter Twenty-three

Summary: Castiel, Sam and Dean find God. Problem is, he isn't what they were expecting at all.

Pairings: allusion to Dean/Castiel, OC/OC, Michael/Gabriel, and Gabriel/Lucifer.

Warning: Religious tones, non-con references.

"Cass, you seen Sammy?" Dean asked. He hardened his voice trying to sound unconcerned but his brother was nowhere to be found. He had searched high and low for his baby brother, but found nothing but the younger hunter's phone sitting pointlessly covered by grass. "I can't find him anywhere."

"He should be here somewhere," Castiel said, "We'd know if he left to go anywhere, besides, James has made some cookies, he wouldn't want to miss out again."

"Yeah, JC and Jophiel scoffed them down didn't they," Dean grinned, before he frowned, "Have you noticed how much our lives revolve around food now?"

Castiel shrugged; his eyes wide though as though he was amazed by the revelation, "no, it has not occurred to me. I figured it wouldn't bother you. You do like your food, Dean."

Dean chuckled, pulling the angel along, an arm strung along the angel's shoulder. Castiel copied the human's amused sound though he honestly had no idea why he was chuckling. He wasn't trying to be funny, he was serious.

"And you've put weight on," Castiel observed. Dean froze, frowned and removed his arm from around the angel.

"Are you saying I'm fat?!" Dean snapped.

"Well, you are looking a little rounder here," the angel pointed at the man's backside poking the hunter in a cheek. Dean jumped startled.

"Cass! Personal space," Dean snapped, smacking at the angel's hand. "Honestly, its like speaking to a ten year old!"

"Jophiel was right, they are squishy," Castiel observed, his eyes widened slightly, as he poked the hunter again.

"What's squishy- are you drunk!?"

"No," Castiel said shaking his head, so rapidly that Dean was seeing stars. "I had a few cans of Red Bull."

"How many cans of Red Bull?" Dean asked, as the angel followed him. His walk was slightly bouncy as he stepped up behind Dean and re-entered the house, heading to the smell of freshly baked cookies. "Where the hell did you get- Holy shit!"

On the kitchen bench beside a tray of hot choc-chip cookies was at least thirty empty cans of Red Bull, and behind the cans was a furious Bobby.

"Who drank all my Red Bulls!?" Bobby snapped, smacking the bench angrily. "What the hell is wrong with Castiel?"

Dean turned around and raised a brow; the angel was facing the wallpaper, running his hands across the wall with a wondrous look on his face.

"Flowers!" Castiel whispered, "Dean, look at the pretty flowers, but they're stuck to the wall, can you take them off!? I want to put them in Meli's hair! Or Sammy's! Sam has long hair and you always say he looks like a girl."

"I'm not sure if he's on Red Bull or dope," Dean grumbled. "Hey! _Hey_! _Stop doing that_ to the wall!"

* * *

"It's okay, I got you, it's alright," Sam whispered dragging the angel close to his feet. The face paint smeared across Sam's jacket along with the blood trickling out of the angel's lips. Azrael shivered weakly, gripping the man's jacket tightly. "How'd we get here? We- did they follow us?"

The pair found themselves in the middle of never ending sand, smouldering heat and the sun burning above them. The sand burnt skin that was exposed to the elements.

"I don't- I don't know," Azrael gasped, wincing as Sam pressed frantically at the wound. "I- Should send you home. This is just a flesh wound, I have to get you home, keep you safe."

"Flesh wound!? I can see your ribs!" Sam snapped, "And I'm not going anywhere- look at you!"

"Death is after me, damn it," Azrael hissed, though he was clutching Sam's wrist for dear life. "He'll find me soon enough and I can't protect you from Lucifer."

"I don't care!" Sam growled, "I'm not leaving your side, forget it!"

"Damn it you stupid mud monkey!" Azrael growled, weakly his eyes drooping shut.

"Shut up, Pennywise," Sam said, softly. The angel was going pale and sweating profoundly. "Someone will find us soon enough, just hang on please, hang on."

"They're crucifying him, Michael," Azrael whispered, deliriously eyes rolling back into his skull. "Have- have to _stop-_ have to- them- no..."

The angel fell silent and limp in the hunter's arms.

"No- no! Azrael wake up, don't you dare!" Sam hissed, shaking the angel roughly by the shoulder. "Please, wake up. Please-"

"Sam?!"

The hunter looked up and found again his brother and James staring down at him. Dean looked dumbfounded.

"How'd- how'd we get here?!" Sam cried, baffled. He was surrounded by the Garden and Bobby's house. Several animals sitting nearby moved nearer curiously. The angel in his arms grunted something about clowns, "Dean, he needs help! Death- Death- Lucifer- and Zachariah- scythe!"

"What?" Dean asked, as James knelt beside the shaken up hunter, hand resting on the unresponsive angel's shoulder. "Slow down Sammy, what happened, buddy?"

"Azrael!"

"Help me get him inside, Jophiel."

Before Dean could blink the wounded angel disappeared inside with his brothers. James helped the hunter pull Sam to his feet, supporting him firmly.

"Sammy?"

"Death, Dean," Sam whispered, his skin pasty white and clammy. "He- it came out of nowhere."

"How the hell did it- how'd you run into death?!"

"I grabbed onto Azrael as he was flying off," Sam muttered, "I- I didn't trust him Dean, but its my fault he got hurt. We were attacked by Death, its- it's been released- the horseman. It attacked Azrael, I don't- don't know why."

"Okay, it's okay Sam," Dean nodded, "Come on, let's get you inside."

"Is he- will Azrael be okay?" Sam whispered, shaking as Dean led him inside.

"I dont know Sammy," Dean replied, when his brother was dragged from his arms by the archangel set to possess him, "Hey!"

"Are you alright Sam?" Michael asked, ignoring his vessel. "You are not hurt?"

"Is he okay? Will- will he be okay?" Sam asked, trembling frightfully.

"Dont worry about Azrael, I will look after him," Michael said, softly.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Dean asked. "And what about Az? What happened to him?"

"Death causes a certain fear to develop in any human its near," Michael replied, "Death doesn't kill the victims, fear does, death simply feeds on that fear. Get him some water and a bed, he needs to rest Dean."

"What about Azrael?"

"We'll do the best we can," Michael said, uncharacteristically sounding aloof. "Looking after Samuel, Dean."

* * *

I'm hoping to finish this story before May, because the 9th of May I'll be going overseas to Switzerland and Sweden to see family for the first time, yay! I've written the plan of the last couple of chapters but I dont know if I'll have time to do finish them.

Ohgravitysonfire: Yeah, I hate cliffhangers too, but what can you do? They work!

MissStud: Yeap, poor Sammy. And yeah, i think this version of Christ scares me too, I prefer my Vessels version! Hahaha. Ramblings okay, I do it all the time, it helps me get my point across, my hair feels funny.

lori1980: lol, I'm glad someone likes my writing style!! Thanks!

Peace and chicken grease!

Afro


End file.
